My Name
by CrowsMelody
Summary: Yugi is distant towards other people and refuse to let them in his little bubble. With a few words and a secret past to those who don't truly know him, will anybody save him from himself? This an AU with OC which are mine. Yaoi, I don't own YU-GI-OH.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I have not been on because my laptop broke down so I'm secretly using my mom's laptop. I've been thinking alot and decided that I want to try out a new story that has beenn jumping around in my head lately.

* * *

It's been awhile now, hasn't it?

Where have these memories gone and why have they mixed with my dreams?

Will anybody ever find me?

q~p

The streets of Eygpt are filling up with the usual crowd; commoners, a few lords, and the guards. The commoners finding guilble lords and the lords finding the perfect gift and the guards who will strike out the commoners scams to get the rewards of gratitude. All this out the window of a poor little house.

"Yuki!"

"..."

"So what are you doing?"

"..."

"Say something!"

I don't understand why this little girl won't leave me alone, just because we made aquaintances doesn't mean we know eachother.

"Yuki!"

I'm getting tired of being called 'Yuki' now, but I guess it's too late to change that now.

"Say! Why did you bandaged the right of your face? Is it a scar? You did it to you?"

Scar? I guess you can say that, it'll never go away in this life.

"Yuki! Come on!"

Doesn't this child have parents? She dresses up like one of the lords do. They must be worried...

"Yukiiiiiiii!"

Yuki, Yuki, Yuki. It's always going to be Yuki huh? I wish someone, anyone, would call me Yugi. Just once.

* * *

Mana was the girl bothering 'Yuki'. She was able to escape the palace and into the streets to have fun, but backfired when here teacher already found her missing. Guards from the royal palace came to search in disguise, so they don't alert the people, and she was able to find shelter in an abandonded house.

She was suprised to find and young boy hiding out here looking out the window with a cloudy eye since the othere is covered by a guaze. It scared her for a moment because she thought it was one of the princes. The boy shared the same hair style as the princes and nearly gave herself a heart attack.

Mana was able to pull out the boy's name and thats it.

_"Everyone I know calls me Yuki."_

_"You're Janpanese? Well I guess you don't look Egyptian either. Why are you here? You must've been here long enough to get tanned like that, but you're still pale I guess. Yuki!"_

It's almost dusk and everybody must be worried for her, but she can't go out though. Nobody her age is supposed to be out this time of day because of the curfew...

Night was slowly consuming the day and brought along its icy winds. I was always hot in the day, but the nights can match with its winter like air. Mana was shivering as the wind blew from the small cracks in the building also creating an eerie hollow sound.

She is surprised that 'Yuki' can sleep soundly in a haunted like place, but she guessed it was because he was warm in his robe. She then turned to the broken window where the moon shone beautifully under this unforgiving night and slowly cursed herself for not listening to her teacher. Tired and cold her eyes fell heavy and put her head to the old pile of straw and hoped for day. As she was dreaming, 'Yuki' gave his coat around her shivering body.

* * *

Morning came and the sun's rays woke Mana up. The first thing that came to mind that she wasn't as cold as she thought she would be, but rather comfortably warm. She looked up to where 'Yuki' was. He was looking out the window again, but something was different about him.

She was still woozy from waking but was able to blurt out:

"Where your robe?"

He looked at Mana and simply pointed at her.

Confused and a bit worried thinking she turned into a coat, she looked down. Her face redden with embarrassment and threw the coat over to him. He blinked a dew times in surprise, but put back his coat on and stared back out to the window.

Mana felt bad. She didn't mean to be rude.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I was surprised that a guy would let me use his coat. I mean Than-"

The door suddenly bursted open with the royal guard quickly filling the room.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP SCUM. YOU ARE IN CHARGE OF HIGH TREASON FOR KIDNAPPING THE HIGH WIZARDS APRENTICE."

'Yuki' didn't fight back. He knew there was no reason to. It would mean more trouble.

His hands were chained and blindfolded and was forced to march to the palace dungeons.


	2. Chapter 2

It's the last days of my school and the idiots way up in the district thought it be a swell idea to have testins on the very last week of school.

* * *

It's dark.

_Squeak!_

With rats...

_Squek Squek!_

What was the point of blindfolding me? Only an idiot wouldn't know. Ahhh, I'm hungry.

_Squek Squek Squek Squek!_

The palace dungeons are alot like the ones in Japan. Not clean at all... Filthy rats...

* * *

'Yuki' was sent to the dungeons and Mana was pacing back and forth thinking a way to save him. She was feeling guilty about that a freind was in the dungeons for no reason and can't do anything about it because she was locked in her room until punishment came to claim her.

"Oh Lord Ra, please let me out..."

Thinking, thinking, thinking. Pacing, pacing, pacing.

"Yuki isn't a huge mute right? He will atleast defend himself..."

The few moments the she met him wasn't really a big impression, but big enough to know he doesn't like to socalize much and maybe kind? After all he did give up his robe...

Mana screamed in frustration while pulling her hair. She stomped over to the balcony across the room and leaned over the edge.

"Dammit"

Thinking, thinking, thinking. She try to think her way out of her situation and a way to try to help 'Yuki'. She tried.

"Hey man. Did you heard about Miss Mana's kidnapping?"

"Yeah, High Wizard Mahado was angry about her disappearance than worried though"

Mana over heard the guard's conversation from below and listened in.

"The guy who did the kidnapping is having his trail today at dusk. A fitting time to end a life huh?"

"Hahaha, yes. All criminals should begg for mercy, but they all do don't they?"

The guards started to laugh away towards the hall and chatted about something else.

Mana paled a bit.

"SHIT! It's today? What happened to the usual week long wait? I don't have time to think!"

She looked over to the sun, Lord Ra's shining glory, and he was starting to set down in the sky.

"DAMMIT!"

She didn't know what to do, so she pulled out her staff and hoped this worked.

* * *

Back in the dungeons, 'Yuki' nodded off to sleep as the rats continued to squek.

It was a pleasant nap for him, nothing to disturb him until the dungeon door slammed open.

"Get up! Your trial is today, scum!"

The guards that came in also slammed open the caged door to "Yuki's" cell and chained and blindfolded him again.

"Be glad the Pharaoh decided to trial you today."

The guard dragged him up to his feet.

"Come on!"

The guard pushed 'Yuki' through the whole way. 'Yuki' hated that but kept his mouth shut. He hated trouble.

The way to the trial room, 'Yuki' kept hearing about his shortness and the things that he was carrying. That's right, he had a bagg with him didn't he?

He then suddenly heard doors opening, but continued to walk until he was pushed to the ground.

"Unblind him!"

"Yes my pharaoh!"

It was a powerful voice, more stern. He was able to see again and saw a large built man sitting a a golden chair before him. The pharaoh 'Yuki' guessed. There were others three guys and one girl, but 'Yuki' was more focused on the pharaoh.

After 'Yuki' had the blindfold off him, the people around him started to murmur.

_What unusual eye color..._

_Why is his right eye covered? A scar from a battle? Typical..._

_He looks so weak to kidnap any one. He's just a boy..._

Being judgemented on first sight and on first sight he is a criminal to them. How did they come to this conclusion in the first place?

"You-"

The pharaoh's voice started to boom.

"-have kidnapped the High Wizard's aprentice with a silent night in our sleep which means you must have trespassed into the royal palace."

'Yuki was unfazed by this, but was wondering on the inside, _What the hell?_

"Kidnapping the future High Wizard and trespassing into the palace is high treason for you have worked against the Royal Family!"

The Pharaoh glared dowm to 'Yuki'

"And it seems you are also not from Egypt, from Japan? Are you one of those people who are against the union of the princes too!"

'Yuki' said nothing, but this is also explaining why everyone here is so agitated. The past kidnappings in the palace wasn't left unheard like they wanted to be, the gossipy guards are always talking...

"What do you have to say for yourself, boy?"

'Yuki' didn't like this. Trouble again. If lord Ra did exist, he must be having fun if he is doing this on purpose. Trouble again huh?

"Answer me!"

_Silence_

"Is your silence means your guilt?"

...

"So be it, You are-"

An explosion cut off the pharaoh and the door to the throne room was in pieces.

"Stoooop!"

Mana was panting harshly because the spell was something she wasn't used to. It was to open the closed door not blow it up...

"Mana! What are you doing?"

A man shouted out to her.

"Yuki isn't a kidnapper! Let him go!"

"Not a kidnapper? You disapeared from the palace yesterday so suddenly!"

"Because I was tired of being locked up! Yuki was just there to be there, right Yuki?"

'Yuki' didn't answer. No, he couldn't answer because a large piece of the door had landed on top him and didn't have the remaining breath to do so. His wrists were being crushed because of the chains that tied them back, but they acted as a supportor to keep the debri off him from fully crushing him himself.

"Yuki!"

That was the last he heard before he past out from the lack of oxygen.

* * *

Sorry It's not really picking up anywhere, but I promise It'll get better in a chapter or two ;)

Sincerly yours, CrowsMelody~


	3. Chapter 3

I have homework and refuse to do it.

* * *

Mana and her mentor along with Seth came into the reading chambers to discuss the recent matters. Isis and Simon were busy with other things and the pharaoh had to continue his work.

"Now Mana, explain to us your disappearance."

The High Wizard Mahado was furious. After fixing the ruined door with magic and sending 'Yuki' to the healing chambers, he wanted an explaination to why she disappeared.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, but I wanted to skip my lessons for yesterday and play."

Mana was looking down to the floor.

"I would always get caught no matter where I hide so I thought that going down to the markets would be a good idea."

"So you weren't kidnapped?"

Seth was a bit bewildered from Mana's story.

"What do you mean?"

Mahado put his hand to his chin and started.

"It was late in the morning and I thought you over slept. When I came into your room no one was there and thought you went to the slave quarters like you do when you hide."

"Quarters were in ruins, Mana" Seth said, "No one was seriously hurt and all the slaves said that you were kidnapped by tall man wearing a robe."

Mana didn't know what to think.

"What? I left on my own accord. When I saw the royal guards out in the streets, I got scared and ran off into a building. That's how I met Yuki."

Seth and Mahado were troubled.

"This is troubling. Could it be that the slaves would lie to us?"

"No Seth. The slaves are not capable of causing the damage done there to what I know."

Mahado turned to Seth.

"Someone inside of the palace with strong magic must've done this. We must tell the pharaoh because this might turn out horribly if left to its own accord."

Mahado and Seth rushed out to find the pharaoh and Mahado turned his head to Mana.

"Mana after this you will get your punishment."

Mana sighed.

* * *

Isis was nursing 'Yuki' and was trying to get him on his back. 'Yuki' seemed to lay specificly on his right side and Isis had no problem with that, but on his wrists needed to be treated. His hands were tucked in his chest and refuse to let them out.

Isis sighed.

"They don't seemed to be too bad, just bruised."

A knock on the door and the pharaoh came in.

"How is he?"

"He is okay. Just out of breath."

Isis went to her table to crush some herbs.

"I guess we must apologize for this mishap, but he didn't say anything for himself."

"No he didn't, it seemed like he was already prepared for what's coming." I Isis began. "Now that I think about it, he wasn't really terrified and showed any spite for all what happened. No real response."

The pharaoh sighed. He thought that if a young boy like him, who done no crime at all, will execpt his faith like that, then what was the adults who cried for mercy, for their unspeakable crimes.

"Isis, I'm curious. Have you tried to unbandage his right eye?"

"I wanted to see if I can heal the wound if there is any, but he wouldn't budge. It seems like, even in his sleep, he refuse to show anyone."

Again Isis sighed.

"Hmmm"

"Is there something wrong my pharaoh?"

"Now that I took a closer look at him, he looks like an awful like Atemu's fiance Heba, but I haven't seen Heba in a long time so it may be my old mind. Hahaha"

Isis chuckled as well. There's no way, Heba doesn't have a brother.

The pharaoh was about to leave when he just remembered something.

"Oh, and Isis!"

"Yes?"

"My son, Yami, is coming back in tomorrow. Unfortunately the letter he sent came in late and was deliver yesterday. Because of the ordeals, I havent been able to bring it up."

He started to laugh.

"And Yami is coming back because he is getting tired of Atemu's love for Heba. Hahaha!"

The pharaoh left only to run into Seth and Mahado.

"My pharaoh we have urgent news for you!"

"What is it?"

* * *

Yami, the prince of Egypt, was coming back home. He had spent the last week sitting in a caravan, and a two weeks on a boat, but told himself it was worth it if it means to get away from his love struck brother.

His brother was to marry before he was twentyone and needed to chose a partner at eighteen at most. He met Heba at a party to secretly find one and hit it off with him when they first locked eyes.

He loathed it so much.

He was jealous, but happy for him. He didn't want it to show, because he loved his brother dearly.

Yami want a lover that loves him and will love only him, but there is a problem with that.

His lover must love him and only him. A lover like that is nearly impossible to find with his status. Honesty and compassion is a rare sight for him.

And to top it all off, he wants a lover that is willing, no, that must let him abuse his love on to him. Him.

To hear the scream of his love, and to torture him with pleasure is something that he wants.

There is a name for that isn't there?

A masochist.

Yes. Someone willling to take the pain of his love and give back to him lovingly.

Oh where, oh where can he find such a love?

* * *

Yes, homework will make me fail as I type my story.

Sincerly yours,

CrowsMelody~


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. Enjoy. Don't know what to say...

* * *

I'm tired...

It's dark again...

Am I dead? No...

Voices...

"Leave Yuki be Mana. I'll tell you when he wakes."

Mana's here?

"It's my fualt he's here, but I guess sulking won't do anything..."

I'm not being accused no more?

"That's right Mana. Go do something more productive."

"Okay! Tell me when he wakes up Lady Isis!"

Too tired to wake now...

...ZzzzzZZzzzzzzzz...

* * *

Isis sighed.

"This boy is still asleep. I guess the dungeons aren't comfortable after all..."

She continued to make the remedies that were running low until a slave girl came in.

"Lady Isis, Prince Yami has returned to the palace. The pharaoh wishes you to be present."

Isis smiled at the news.

"Thank you. You may go now."

The little girl bowed and left the chambers. Isis cleaned up her supplies and looked over to 'Yuki'. She thought for a second and left for to welcome back the prince.

As she walked down the hall, she met up with Mahado who waved her hello with a light kiss to the lips.

"Hello to you too, Mahado."

Mahado smiled, "How is the boy?"

"He's fine. Sleeping a bit longer than I anticipated, but fine."

"I see, alot has been going around this week for sure," He sighed, "I wonder if he will resent us."

"If he's a reasonable one, he'll understand why we acted the way we did. Lets change the subject now, the prince has returned."

"Yes, but sooner than I exected. He must be grouchy from the trip, he was alone after all." Mahado said.

Isis chuckled, "Yes, but maybe more relieved from Atemu's constant declarations of love to Heba."

"This union is a joyous one for our country, especially since it's with Japan."

They carried off to the palace enterance.

* * *

" My prince we have arrived."

Yami was dazed, dreaming as he watched the same scenery over and over again.

Sand, Sand, Camel, Sand...

The same thing over still even as he stepped down to greet his father.

"Son! I'm glad you're here. It's nice to see you again!"

The pharaoh smiled widely and gave his son a hug while Yami smiled back. His smile was a bit forced because of the trip and that it was the same greeting he got every where he went minus the 'son' and hug.

He loved his parents too, to death, but the routine gets boring. He was sixteen now, and everything around him has been the same back then and now. What he sees, hears, even the food seems to dull with taste. All this was the reason why he went to Japan with his brother, a change in the rut, but his brother was overwhelming too much and needed to get away now.

But he doesn't need to show or say that now?

"Me too father, me too."

After the greetings and welcomings, he went to his room to rest for the moment.

He was thinking. Praying. Begging? No. But asking his god.

"Lord Ra," Yami began, "is there anything in life that you can give me? Not gold nor eternal life, but a change like my brother has found."

Yami sighed and went out to wonder the halls like he does every since he started thinking beyond his thought. His thought used to be limited on the naive dreamings of the fantasies he created, but one day a stroke of thought came to him that made him long for the dreams of reality. Something he can actually get. Not by magic, but with his human hands.

He dreamed and wandered throught the palace until he reached the healing chambers. But in front of them was a boy, shorter than him, staring off to nothing but the sky. He was leaning against the wall not even sparing a glance at Yami.

He must've notice the loud echo of his steps. These halls are not made for sneaking.

Curious, Yami stood in front of him and leaned down to his line of view to see what reaction he would get.

Surprisingly, he got none.

Interesting...

Looked closer to the boy and noticed the strange apppearance that everybody would notice. Bandaged right eye, and the odd eye color: Amethyst stone that looks like it had been clouded be the oils of human hands. Then a blink. Atleast Yami knows he's not blind.

It seems that he came back from where ever he was and paid attention to Yami's presense.

Very interesting...

"Little one, what are you doing here? You must have parents that worry for you."

Even with one eye, you could see the sadness that shown right before he put his head down. Yami didn't press further.

"Why are you here?"

Nothing.

"Are you a commoner?"

Silence.

"Are you listening?"

No.

"Are you still thinking?"

A slight nodd came. This satisfied Yami and sat next to the boy.

"Can you not speak?"

A nodd.

"Then why don't you voice your words?"

The boy sighed and turned his head away from Yami and started.

"Why- why do you care?"

Never has anyboy asked Yami why, nobody would question him because his words were final as a prince.

Interesting, very interesting...

Yami's inner demon came to surface and smirked with no one to see. He came up to the boy's ear.

"Because I can."


	5. Chapter 5

I can't do anything on Sundays and Mondays.

* * *

I think I'm scared.

Because I can? That's not really an answer and he said it to my ear.

I'm right next to him! Not so close.

Someone make him go away...Anybody!

Help...

* * *

Yami was able to feel it.

The fear, yet the submission. The yearning, but the suppresion. The pain and the acceptance.

Every hair on him stood up as a cold shiver went down his spine. He was enjoying the boy more than he thought he would and it pleasured him to see him slightly shake as his breath touched "Yuki's" neck.

Amazing...

...Perfect

Yami snaked his arms around "Yuki's' waist which made him jump in surprise. He was slowly pulled into Yami's embrace and 'Yuki' struggled a bit in distress.

"What's wrong? Too close?"

Yami enjoyed every bit of this tease. He knows this boy can over power him if he is surprised, his little hug felt the well built muscles underneath the airy clothing, but he already knows he himself is stronger than 'Yuki'.

Yami also felt a bit of magic leek from him too, when 'Yuki' got surprised.

Is it just the life force of a normal person?

Or maybe he is hiding it on purpose?

Yami wanted to know more, and see if this was Lord Ra's answer to his prayer, or one of his sick jokes just for laugh. But either way, he knows he will have fun.

He tightened his arms with one of his hands traveling to "Yuki's" neck grasping the bottom of his chin.

Now, Yami has a chance to breathe in the full scent of the boy. Sand, the smell of fresh sand and a hint of herbs like from the healing chambers, but there was another. He couldn't quite remeber what it is but he knows he smelt it some where.

'Yuki' was now in a complete struggle trying to break free. Yami can feel that his grip on his arm is getting stronger and it seems that he needs to cut this meeting short to his displeasure.

He quickly spun 'Yuki' around to face him.

"May I take your breath away?" Yami smiled.

Now 'Yuki' made a confused face and pondered over it a bit and Yami took the chance.

Yami pinched a sensitive spot on "Yuki's" hip making him cry out giving Yami the chance to swiftly dive in for a deep kiss.

Now, the prince took advantage over the little one by pinning him against the wall not letting him escape pressing hard on his lips. Yami loved it. The overpowerment and the sensation to bring this little one to whimper for a breath. He adored it.

He felt the struggles slowly stopping, the whimpers fade and saw the little one go limp as he cuts off his airways.

'Yuki' passed out from the lack of oxygen again.

Yami smiled down at 'Yuki' who was hanging from his arms now and released the kiss letting the boy breathe again.

"Prince Yami!"

He heard Isis calling him shocked on what she saw.

"Yes Lady Isis?"

He answered while keeping a good hold on 'Yuki'.

Isis was lost for words and didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe that the prince would kiss someone he never meet or even kiss someone at all. He was always reserved on every thing he did in his personal life, but knows enough that he is wary with strangers.

"If you don't have anything to say, I will be going up to my chambers."

He said this with a straight face now carrying 'Yuki' bridal style preparing to leave. Isis snapped back to the situation and started.

"I'm sorry my prince, but you are not taking him with you." She said darkly, "He is my patient and who finally woke up only to fall to sleep again by your account. You will leave him here in the healing chambers until I can get full physical examination of him."

Isis is always worried about other people's health and spend her life learning ways to help them. Her passion and skill is what got her into the palace as the healer and the pharaoh did let her have total reign over the healing chambers. So what ever she says here, will happen and nobody can say a word about it unless it is a emergency.

Yami sighed.

"Too bad, and I forgot to ask his name too. Oh well." he mumbled to himself.

"Put him on the bed." Isis ordered.

He walked over to the bed that looked like it was used, the only one that isn't made, and set the boy down there.

"Isis"

"Yes?" She was working on the medicine that she put off.

"Tell me when he wakes up. I've taken a bit of interest on him."

Isis chuckled at this, "Yes I saw."

Yami left to his chambers.

* * *

"This is troublesome, have you started a search yet?"

"No we haven't my pharaoh. We just come to this conclusion."

"Hmmm, Seth, get the captin of the guards and tell him to do a roll call and search of his men and the slave's quarter, then after that when everything has being cleared, search the perimeter of the palace for anything strange." Seth nodded and ran off immediately.

"Mahado."

"Yes?"

"Send out some shadow monsters during the night for anything suspicious that the guards have missed."

"Yes my pharaoh."


	6. Chapter 6

As you can see that each chapter is a thousand words. This is a picture.  
Alverna, please don't look too deep to this. You will hurt yourself.

* * *

I feel so groggy, but I want to wake up.

I wonder how long I've been asleep?

Where am I again?

* * *

'Yuki' woke up and forced himself up as his head caught up to him making it light-headed. He was dazed and sat their for a moments time as he grasps what is happening now.

Nothing.

But he did hear a light humming with the sound of book pages being flipped and scribbling noise. A too familiar sound to him and this scared him. He looked over to the source of these noises to only see a dark haired woman and sighed in relief looking down.

His sigh didn't went unnoticed and Isis spot him awake.

"Well good morning." Isis was glad to see him awake again after the events that happened. She picked up a cup of water and a powered medicine and shoved it in his hands. "Eat this and eat it all to recover your strength. You have alot to do."

'Yuki' didn't know what she was talking about. What did he do again? He couldn't remember. How troublesome. He looked down at the medicine and ate it whole. It was bitter to the tongue and not very good, but he didn't complain and washed it down with the water. No reason to complain at all.

But it bothered him that he's at a strange place. What's he doing here again? Remember, remember, remember.

Isis saw this and saw "Yuki's" scowling face and was worried that he might really resent the royal family for this mishap, but she still hoped.

"Is something the matter?"

'Yuki' looked up getting out of his thoughts and answered, "I forgot why I was here," He looked down again, "I can't remember..." He mumbled to himself.

Did he really forgot what happened? The imprisonment? The trial? The explosion? The Kiss?

She stared at 'Yuki' with a puzzled expression and thought to herself that he will eventually will remember, so might as well tell him now. She explained everything that happened so far, excluding the kiss, and again, hoped for the best.

Fortunately, this did jog his memory, but not what Isis expect for a reaction.

"That's right, that did happen." He turned to her, "Am I still in trouble?"

She couldn't believe what she just heard. How can he past this off like this? His aloof attitude towards the situation amazed her.

"N-no, no you're not. We were able to clear the misunderstandings."

"Okay."

The silence was a bit awkard for Isis to handle. The little boy was awfully quiet and thought she would have more questions to ask than this, but she guessed this will be the best time to ask him some.

"Mana told me your name was Yuki right?"

"That's is what everyone I know calls me." he replied.

"How old are you?"

'Yuki' stopped to think for a moment and answered, "sixteen"

"Sixteen? What were you doing in that abandoned house? Don't you have parents that worry about you?"

'Yuki' felt sad but didn't show it, "I'm a wanderer. I travel."

"All alone?"

"Yes..."

Isis was shocked again. Never in her life has she ever met a person like him, it was unbelievable. Yes she has met traders, shipman, guards, and even theives that start in a young age, but they were always with someone.

She was pulled out of her thought by a voice.

"Isis!"

It came out the doorway.

"Isis, the phara- oh he's awake." It was Seth.

'Yuki' didn't notice him. He just stared at the wall uninterested.

"Is he alright? He doesn't look good." Seth saw him dazed.

"He's alright I think. It may be the way he is." Isis was a bit unsure, in fact she was quite worried.

"I guess it's alright then, because the pharaoh wants you and the boy, if he's awake and he is."

"Now? I still haven't given him a physical examination...but it's okay since I gave him some medicine to work the day out..."

"The pharaoh wants a quick meeting with him so it shouldn't take long, You can do it after the meeting is finished."

"Alright." Isis sighed and turned to 'Yuki', "Yuki we must leave, the pharaoh has summoned us."

'Yuki' nodded his head slowly and got out of the bed and followed behind them. He was amazed at the walls and decorations and even stopped at a statue with an encrested jewel it had that was very, very small. Seth was impress at his attention span...

* * *

They made it to the throne room and entered. 'Yuki' now fully remembers what happened before. Him being tied and accused of kidnapping and the kiss...'Yuki' furrowed his eye brows at the memory, but was pulled out of his thoughts from the situation.

"-ttenion, Yuki! pay attention please." Isis was calling him and now he was being stared at by many people. (It was only 10+ people by the way. I'm adding this because I can.)

"Ahh, I'm glad you are finally awake. So Yuki's your name." the pharaoh asked

'Yuki' nodded.

"Are you not from here?"

He shooked his head this time, "I'm from Japan."

"What are you doing so faraway from home? Aren't your parents worried?"

'Yuki' sighed, again with this question. "I'm wondering the world..."

The pharaoh was surprised by his answer, traveling at a young age, "For what reason do you have to do this, boy?"

This time he looked down to the floor, "I want to find my place in this world."

* * *

I hope everything is swell with you all and please review anonymous or not.


	7. Chapter 7

I forgot to tell in last chapter. I overcome the homework and I have a less of a chance to fail now.

* * *

They talk too much.

"To be young and mature as an adult, but why didn't you stay in your own home country?"

Why do they care so much? They don't know me...

"Because Japan didn't have a place for me."

"Why not?"

Why won't you stop asking?

"I didn't like it."

Why do I keep answering...

* * *

The pharaoh started to chuckle out loud. Yami was also there in the sidelines, but 'Yuki' took no notice.

_Shame_, Yami thought.

"I ,Aknamkanon, the pharaoh of Egypt, has never heard such answers for questions like these." He looked down at 'Yuki' and smiled, "Yes, and more brave than the rest of the people of Egypt and maybe some of the Japanese people in Japan, to be able to talk clearly to me without doubt in what they say. Maybe it's this odd personality of yours that keeps me interested."

'Yuki' was a bit nervous now, not because of the all mighty pharaoh, but a feeling of certain death in this room.

"I called you here to apologize for the mishap on our account. Please forgi-"

'Yuki' wasn't lstening no more and rushed towards the pharaoh.

_An arrow_, 'Yuki' thought.

Everybody started panicking by his sudden action and thought that this was an assassination.

In time, just before the arrow was about to hit the pharaoh, 'Yuki' was able to catch it. He scanned the beams on the ceiling and threw it back like a dart. He stumbled down because the throne was on top of a stair case.

Everybody was shocked and didn't comprehended on what just happened until a loud 'thud' came to sound.

"What on earth just happened?" one of the priests cried out.

"An assassination atempted! Was it the him?"

"No, an arrow for a choice of weapon in close combat? Think stupid, the man fell off the ceiling did it." Seth was talking to a servant with blonde hair. "Pretty impressive aim, and without a bow too."

"Guards! Seize that man and bring him here!"

The man had the arrow 'Yuki' threw in the side of his arm that barely manage to stay in after the fall. It was the surprise of the arrow coming back at him caused him to fall in the first place.

The pharaoh and the rest of the spectators were shocked tp see who it is.

"Amir! What is the meaning of this? Are you going against the royal family?" The pharaoh roared.

The man Amir spitted the pharaoh's words, "It's you that is going against the royal family."

"WHAT!"

"Marrying the crowned prince to our rivaled enemy and even sending him to that retched country. It's ashaming to the past pharaoh's of the blood line! This is like surrendering to them and giving up on what they have worked on!"

"The past is in the past and this is the future we all walk on! This what our ancestors probably hoped for in the years to come." Yami shouted out.

"Whatever say your majesty." He put his spite on the last word.

"Guards take him to the dungeons."

Three guards took him away out of the throne room.

"Yuki, I owe you my life for saving me. Is th- Yuki?" The saw 'Yuki' not paying attention and was sitting on the steps panting now that the adrenaline in his body was going away.

"Little one are you okay?" Yami asked.

He looked up to Yami and grimaced. "Tired..."

"Then let's get you to a bed." Yami smiled, but Isis added on to that.

"When it's night, and I did a physical examination and after he has eaten. He's been aslep for two days now and hasn't eaten since probably." Isis came over to 'Yuki' and smiled, "then you can go to sleep."

They all left to eat.

* * *

All the preists, the council members and the royal family sat at a long table with with 'Yuki' sitting inbetween Yami and Mahado. The food here was grand and delicious and he was hungry, very hungry, but that doesn't mean he wasn't uncomfortable. He was always alone and never had anyone to travel with let alone eat with. So he ate very slow and looked down not knowing what to do. Everybody chatted away happily saying things like, "_the pharaoh is spared to live another day_." as a joke and laughed.

Everyone was so familiar with eachother 'Yuki' felt like the odd one of the group. He really didn't know what to do.

Yami smiled as he watched his distressed little one. He did felt bad, but it was fun to watch. Someone who is strong like 'Yuki' is so reserve to the world. What a cute and perfect combination, and he adored it.

The princes and princesses that constantly flirt with him are so weak and fragile or ugly to see, but this little one doesn't even acknowledges his presense. It makes him want him more and break him until he can't live without him.

Yami glanced over to 'Yuki'.

_Yuki...what a girly name for him... _Yami thought, _I'm sure his parents wouldn't name a boy that._

Then Yami started thinking harder.

_He said that it's what everyone calls him._

_Because that isn't his name, _Yami thought.

He looked over to the boy and smirk and decided that he will wait for this confrontation.

* * *

Farewell to the last of my homework! But wait, does this count as one?


	8. Chapter 8

Why am I doing this again? I must? nahhhh... I'm having more fun cliffing. Plus I want a thousand words.

* * *

How did this happened?

"Yuki, I'm very impressed with your combat skills. Where did you learn them?"

Ahhh...Is this a God's doing?

"I taught myself."

This is bad right?

"Amazing."

Oh geez...

* * *

The man with goldenbronze-like hair and the other with pure white hair taken a big interest on 'Yuki' and were awwed by his performance in the throne room.

"My name is Marik by the way." The goldenbronze haired man said.

"And I'm Bakura." said the other.

They both looked manical and insane, but 'Yuki' didn't see them like this. Instead, he thought they were annoying to deal with. Everybody was surprised that he's not intimidated by them at all, most people would frightened.

"And what happened with your right eye Yuki?" Bakuara asked.

"Did you get in a fight and left a huge scar?" Marikcontinued.

There was no way 'Yuki' was registrering what they were saying now because he had zoned out their voices and was looking out the window. Everybody around marveled at this.

"Hahaha, to be ignored like this is going to set them off now." Mahado said.

"Yes, indeed." the Queen Amara had joined them after the incident. She was quite surprised that a young man like 'Yuki' is so reserved and quiet after what she had heard happen. She expected a boasting, over built man or a flirtatious snake.

"Yes, yes," the pharaoh chuckled, "Now Yuki," 'Yuki brought his attention back, "I have a proposition to make."

'Yuki' was wondering what he wanted. It's not like he can do anything...

"Okay."

"I was wondering if you can stay here and work at the palace."

'Yuki' was taken aback at this, he didn't expect this. Yami thought how cute his puzzled expression can be.

"You said before that you wanted to find a place in this world and thought to ask you if you possibly find one here."

'Yuki' didn't know what to say, he had mixed feelings: Joy and sadness.

"You don't have to agree right away, but if stay for awhile maybe we can find something that can keep you in one place."

_The pharaoh is a kind man_, 'Yuki thought, _maybe..._

"I'll try but I don't know what I can do..." 'Yuki' looked down.

"That's why we have to find what you enjoy," this time it was Yami speaking. He was smiling, masking his real intentions to surface, _and it will be me._

"Okay, but," 'Yuki' paused for a moment.

"But what Yuki?" Yami asked not liking this 'but'.

"Can I have my stuff back?"

* * *

A few days has past and 'Yuki' has become accustomed to the routine of the palace and 'Yuki' did find something he liked to do or somethings. It was quickly found out how 'Yuki' would find a book and demolish another few later and quickly concluded his love for nature and learning. He was often seen day dreaming in the gardens, or sleeping by one of Isis's green houses with innumerable amounts of notes stuffed inside a old looking notebook in hand. He would say that if he doesn't record the things he learned, he might not remember it on a dire situation.

But, there was someone that bothered 'Yuki' more than he can count. Prince Yami has been appearing out of nowhere, teasing him with sexual intent. 'Yuki' wasn't stupid, actually it was obvious to anyone, but their always seem to be alone with absolutly no one around to see. He can't tell if he's serious with this because Yami was being a bit forceful like their first meeting.

Breath taking kisses, and venom sweet words. These made 'Yuki' cease his thinking and made him crazy.

It was love, but does Yami really love him? He knew he would get an answer sooner or later, but he was so anxious...

'Yuki' was walking down a hall, going to where ever his legs took in a daze.

"Lord Yuki!"

Yuki stopped seeing a guard running up to him. It was Ronan, a prideful captain of the guards and loyal to the royal family. After the incident, Ronan respected 'Yuki' for his skill and saving the pharaoh and gave him the title 'Lord' himself and the guards just follow suit. It didn't bother him, it was just a bit weird for him.

"Captain Ronan, what can I do for you?"

"Prince Yami wishes to see you."

'Yuki' was a bit uneasy about this but nodded. "Thank you."

He walked towards to Yami's chambers he was attacked. He was pinned against the wall and glared at his attacker. Yami.

"Let go of me!" 'Yuki' struggled, but with no succession.

"That hurts Yuki, but I want something from you now." Yami smiled staring into "Yuki's" eyes as he touched his forehead with his own.

"I give my love to you with all my heart to only have nothing in return," Yami said dramtically, "but I guess force is really the best way with you isn't it?"

"Huh?"

Yami lifted 'Yuki' up and into his room tossing him on to his bed.

"What are you doing?" 'Yuki' didn't know what was about to happen next. Yami was on top of him and grinned at him with intentions. "What do you want?"

Yami cupped his cheek with his hand and came close to his face until they can feel eachother's breath.

"I want your name."

* * *

Yes, a thousand words.


	9. Chapter 9

A picture is worth a thousand words and I like for you all to see what I'm getting at here.

* * *

My name?

"No, not just your name, but everything about you."

What is he playing at?

"I tried so hard to grab your attention, but you always daze off to another place."

What?

"Is my kisses not satisfying enough? Or is it not enough?

* * *

'Yuki' didn't know what to do and didn't understand why Yami was so attached to him. He can feel Yami breathing down his neck now and felt his lips touch them as his sides are being groped by his long slender fingers.

"N-no." 'Yuki' never experienced anything like this before, "S-stop!"

"Now why would I do that?" Yami chuckled with a smirk, "Maybe I will if you tell me." He whispered in "Yuki's" ear.

'Yuki' could feel his body trembling now as Yami's touches went under his clothing and feel the prince's tongue go up his neck over a sensitive spot. He couldn't help but shudder under him and this excited Yami even more.

"Why d-does it matter?" he managed out.

"It's not obvious?" Yami questioned him, "Everyone and body knows that I wish to court you, love." Yami trailed up hid tongue to "Yuki's" ear, "And I want you to be mine."

Yami's hands continued to go down giving out small leaks of his magic to excite 'Yuki' to his liking. He wanted to ravage 'Yuki' to a breaking point, but he had to wait a bit longer. He can't do anything to him until he beggs him to.

Yes, until he can't live without him.

But for now he needs to wait and molests his name out.

"Now tell me and I might just stop~." He gave a sadistic smile to him.

'Yuki' really didn't have a choice didn't he. He couldn't throw this prince off of him before and still now and his concentration is out preventing him using his magic too.

He gave up.

"Y-yugi."

"What was that now?" Yami bit his ear.

"M-my name i-is Yugi."

Yami got up and took a look of Yugi now. Yugi was holding back the tears as best as he could but failed.

The prince let go of his hold and let Yugi to sit up. He was happy now, not for the crying but that he can finally break through Yugi's built up wall and went to comfort him now.

"Why are you crying little one? Do you not like your name?"

Yugi shook his head trying to stop the tears from keeping over flowing even through the bandages that covered his face. Prince Yami pulled in for a hug and gently stroke Yugi's hair to calm him down before he starts crying louder, arising suspicion from the others.

"Yugi." He whispered, "Yugi."

It was a fitting name for him. A game. Every person has their own story and experiences they have which they either tell or keep quiet about that shapes the person they are. And as humans, we are nothing but a game for eachother because the way we think: What do we do with a person like this? How can I avoid making him mad? How come he perfers that girl over me? What do I do to get this guy's attention?

To think and win, to think and lose, but in the end we learned more of the person now haven't we?

He looked down to Yugi and lifted his chin forcing to look at him. His eyes got cloudier and look sadder, but it didn't worry Yami for he knew he has past the hardest part of Yugi and went down to touch his forhead with his own.

"Yugi, I'm sorry, but will you let me be a part of your life?"

"Why?" Yugi didn't understand, he only knew him for a few days.

"As I said before, I love you with all my heart and the secrets you keep prevents me from fully showing it," He tighened the hug a bit, "to see you stand alone, to see you cry alone, to see you force yourself. In these last few days I've been watching you, you always looked like you wanted to die right there and sleep forever."

Yugi was silent, he never knew he was being watched by anyone. He would always feel the presence before he even appeared before him. But what Yami said was true, But how can he even amit it? He was always away for his own kind and kept distance when he has to go throught towns and villages, but now, it was different.

"Yugi, please give me a chance."

Yes, this was different and maybe just maybe he can truly find a place here.

"Okay."

Yami was happy, joyous, felt bliss of his answer.

"I won't tell anyone until you're ready Yugi, and please," Yami took a deep breath, "Tell me about yourself more."

Yugi nodded to this and made the promise.

He didn't notice how close Yami got until he was facing him directly.

"It's night time now, we need to sleep." as he gestured toward to balacony. Yugi didn't know how late it was and was planning to rush to his room as he tried to get off the bed, but Yami stopped him, "Oh no you're sleeping in here tonight."

Yugi was about to question him until he was stopped by a kiss. He was back under Yami and was trying to get a bit of breath back with no avail. He could feel Yami's tongue explore his mouth, like the many times he did before. The way he took his breath away.

Slowly, but surely Yugi fell asleep under Yami's grasp under a matter of minutes.

"Sleep tight my little angel."

* * *

I fell asleep while typing this because of the pixie stix I ate. It's like crashing on coffee only with pure sugar. But sorry, I might not have the time to post another one today.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm eating pizza.

* * *

It's warm. I like it.

I wonder if mama and papa are okay with my choice.

Can I really stay here?

* * *

Yami awoke at the sun's first rays hit him, it was still early in the morrning though. This was a routine he had so Marik and Bakura don't bother to wake him up like his brother, a small perk having a room towards the far east of the royal chambers. He felt someone move in his bed and was happy to see 'Yuki' there -No, Yugi.

Remembering the past events made him extremely happy, but, the promise was to give him a chance. Well, no matter, everything was falling into place. He crawled back into bed and hung over Yugi.

Yugi was sleeping on his right side like how he always sleeps whenever he falls asleep during the day. Yami already knew the reason why, anybody would. His wants to keep his right eye hidden no matter what. He was interested, very interested, but he is stopped because he knows secrets all too well.

His two-faced nature to break down people as best as he can is only know by few. Marik and Bakura, along with his dear mother Queen Amara. He was surprised when his mother confronted it to him. There was no reason to not lie, so he told her. He remembers clearly how his mother smiled softly and told him it's okay and that she knew from her own intuition: that was always right...

His own true self was only revealed when interrogating prisoners in secret, because he has a mutual hate for injustice and lying, but now he realized his drive was leading him towards his pickiness for a lover. A nice development he would say so himself...

He hadn't realzized how much time has past as he was thinking, but his hands moved unconciously around Yugi's body. He came to, when Yugi shifted his body on his back.

Beautiful

He bent down to Yugi's neck and licked up towards an ear. A muffled moan was heard send excited shivers down Yami's back as he pulled up Yugi's shirt and started to rake down his fingers down the smaller one's side.

He was about to continue to go down even further until he was rudely interrupted by a slamming door.

"Prince Yami! Did you forgot about today's very early meeting?" Barkura shouted out.

"And to over sleep is not like you either, so thats why we're bothering you!" Marik came marching in.

Yami don't know why he's best friends with them anymore. He knows that once a certain time is pasts, they would come in, but it wasn't that time yet!

His glare came off strong stopping them in their tracks, but they smiled evilly when they saw Yugi. If they had a chance to tease Yami, they would immediately jump for it no matter how painful it is in the end of the day. A chance like this was like a gift from Ra himself to them.

"Oooohohoho, What is this?" Bakura cupped his cheek lovinly as he pointed at Yami, "An affair? But what about, Lady Anzu in waiting?"

Marik followed suit with him, "Yes, yes. She's your most faithful noble every since the Crowned Prince Atemu got engaged. Have you no shame for yourself?"

"And by the looks of it you were molesting poor Yuki who lays unconcious on your bedspread." Bakura accused.

Yami wasn't mad, but very furious that they ruined a perfect moment for him to touch Yugi. He started to concentrate magic and throw a ball of shadow and manage to hit one that collided with another.

The high levels of magic in the room apparently woke up Yugi. He saw Yami with the two strong, warrior-like, preists down in near death. He was very confused.

"What?" Yugi thought he was still dreaming.

Yami smiled at Yugi.

"Yami, we came to tell you about the meeting." Bakura managed out.

"We didn't find Yuki in his room and thought he went wandering again." Marik said.

"Your dad said to be there once we see you." They said in usion and took off running, out of the chambers.

Yami sighed, now?

"Come on Yugi, we must go."

* * *

Yugi and Yami both goot ready and were close to the throne room. The whole way, Yami stole light kisses for Yugi's cheek making the shorter blush. Yugi remembers the whole thing from last nights confessions and hope he will tell them his life's secrets and pasts. But in the end, one can only hope.

The doors opened for them with all the priests and council man at the table along with the pharaoh and the queen.

"Nice for you to join us finally." Seth said.

"They had a moment in Yami's room." Marik said clasping him hands while batting his eyes.

"Ooh? And do tell how long this was going on Yami." Queen Amara asked.

"Yes, but not right now, we have matters to discuss." High wizard Mahado said. "We were so far discussing about future events."

"Of course." Both Yami and Yugi took a seat.

"But first, let's get the issue of the missing position of the Council out of the way." The pharaoh started, "Yuki, we all have been discussing."

"Huh?"

"We would like you to fill in the position, if you like too." Aron, the keeper of records of the council, said.

"What? Why?" Yugi didn't understand. He was only here for a few weeks now.

"Though you mat lack the attention to almost anything," Isis said bluntly, "Your memory for information is incredible."

A murmur of agreement was definate.

"Yes, a youth like you would make a great law enforcer when we need it." Lady Bennu said. She also was a member of the council who watches over the people's needs and the money coming in and out of the country.

Yugi wasn't used to being praised like this, no, he was always alone. He really didn't know what to say.

"Again we say that you don't have to do it, we won't force you too." Preist Shadi said.

Yugi didn't really hear him and was already thinking about it. He felt bad that he's been treated so well for the past few weeks now and thought that this was a chance to help repay their kindness, especially to the pharaoh. But he's also risking alot though...In the end he made his mind.

"I'll work as a council member." he mumbled but everyone heard him.

"Good," Aron said, "Nice to be working with you from now on."

"As it is the same here." Lady Bennu said

"Outstanding!" he pharaoh was happy that everything went well with this issue and now can move on to the next topic.

"Now for the next session is about the family affairs with the Gahiji's and the Khalfani's" the pharaoh stated.

"Again? What are they fueding about now?" Yami said.

"Aparently the Gahiji's daughter mocked the Khalfani's daughter." Seth said.

There was silence in the room.

"That's it?" Yami said shocked.

"Well this is all your fault in the end prince Yami." Bakura and Marik snickered.

* * *

I should tell you why I want a thousand words shouldn't I? Well the real reason anyways. If I can put a limit to myself, then I can write/type longer chapters. In short, It's practice for future essays when I start college.


	11. Chapter 11

I just watched Rio and thought it was amazing. I want to be a bird now. And also, I think that half of yall are mocking me...

* * *

Hmmm...

"Oooh Prince Yami~~"

Oh why here?

"Come out, come out, where ever you are~"

This is the library! You need to be quiet in here!

* * *

Yugi was going over some of the Egyptian laws and other counties laws jotting them down on another notebook he had that was titled 'Counciling Stuff'. He was wearing a mahogany-red robe, that was forced on him by Lady Bennu, with a golden crest of Horurs's eye on one side of the breast.

Currently being disturbed by a shrilled voice and was writing down notes.

He worked at a table on the second floor on the palace's library until he was rudely disturbed. He doesn't recognizes this voice, but has a pretty good idea who it may be. From the last meeting a few days ago, they were notified that the family's of the Gahiji and the Khalfani would visit for both family and business matters. He never met them, but wondered who they were to make even Marik and Bakura spit at there comings.

He looked down at the first floor to see a young brown-haired lady with a pink dress overly frilled.

"Prince Yami!"

And with a shrilled voice to match.

Yugi thought it be best to leave the lady alone, he doesn't want to be involve in any trouble right now. He continued his notes blocking out anyother sounds that wasn't book pages.

The young lady searching for Yami was named Anzu from the Khalfani Family. Her thoughts are set on to become the prince's wife so she could become queen, but Prince Atemu was gone over Japan for so long for his lover. She thought that if she could get prince Yami to love her A) She would make Atemu jealous and switch over to her or B) Still get the royal riches and treatment by marrying Yami. Anzu thought this was a win-win plan for her.

She looked up and saw a familiar spiked hair and decided that she would sneak up to her beloved for a surprise that she arrived earlier than planned.

_To be studying this early in the morning? What determined intelligence._ Anzu thought.

Climbing the stairs, she happily went over her fantasies of perfect scenarios of how Yami would react. She waited a long time and effort to find him, but as she got closer and closer her eager smiled fell into a furious anger.

She didn't find Yami, but an insult of him in her opinion. It was a boy, sleeping peacefully on a opened book. It was humiliating, in her mind, that she stupidly went up to a boy execting Yami. She was going to take out her anger on him for getting in her way.

She tapped on Yugi's shoulder, until he woke up. Yugi didn't recognized the girl who woke him up and was still drozy from his sleep, but was immediately pulled out of that with a slap to the face.

"Guards! GUARDS!"

Anzu called for the guards nearby who came rushing into the library. Yugi didn't know what he did to deserve that slap. It really hurt.

The guards that came were shocked to see one side of Yugi's face red.

"What happened?" the guard asked.

"This boy was insulting the Crowned Prince Atemu and Prince Yami by copying their hair style. A slave like him shouldn't be doing that nor be in here slacking off from his duties, and to top it all off slaves shouldn't be even in here!." Anzu finished thinking her revenge was complete, "Take him to the dungeons!"

The guards just stood there looking dumbfounded. Anzu didn't understand why they didn't do as she said.

"I said, take him away!." Anzu said furiously.

Yugi had enough of this and got up and walked away before telling the guards.

"I'll be going to the healing chambers if anyone asks." and left the library holding the assulted cheek.

"Yes Lord Yuki!" the guards bowed there heads and then turned to Anzu who was fuming.

"Lord Yuki? He's a boy! A mere slave! An insult!" Anzu was now breathing hard, "I will tell the pharaoh of your defiance, and there WILL be hell to pay!"

Never in her life she felt so humiliated! Both the boy and guards. They will pay for their mockry, but she will let them enjoy the little time they have right now for she must fix herself from the incident.

* * *

"Yuki! What happened to you? Who did this?" Isis stared at Yugi's slightly swollen cheek.

"I got slapped...By a girl."

"Do you have her name?" Isis said fixing a cold towel.

"No." Yugi excepted the towel and put it on his cheek.

Isis sighed. She knows Yugi's social skills were not the best, but he could atleast gotten a name.

"Alright," she took out a gel, "let me look at it."

She lightly rubbed the gel, which felt like in was burning an ice on his cheek that felt good on the skin.

"It's not that bad and should heal over night Yuki."

"Thank you."

Isis smiled, _Atleast he has manners unlike some people..._

"Oh, and Yuki, the pharaoh is having a meeting soon," she souted to Yugi who was at the door, "Don't forget!"

"Okay."

* * *

Yes, I feel the vibe.


	12. Chapter 12

Song of the Day - Across the Burren By Michele Mclaughin. Album - A Celtic Dream. It's a piano solo.

* * *

"Yugi!" Yami called out across the hall, "Are you goi- What happened!"

"I got slapped."

"By who?"

"I don't know..." Yugi looked at Yami telling him to drop it.

"Okay," Yami scratched his head, "Did you hear about Khalfani family being here already?"

"No...I think I did." Yugi was unsure.

Yami chuckled, "How cute." Yami lifted Yugi's chin with a finger and dived in for a light kiss making Yugi blush.

Lately, after the night with Yami, he became more bold and daring for his affections to Yugi. Yugi hoped that it won't go over the tipping point anytime soon, because he's not sure if he can handle it now.

They walked into the throne room and saw that they were a little early for the meeting. Aron and Lady Bennu were talking away before the meeting began.

"Hello Sir Aron, Lady Bennu." Yami greeted.

"Hello my prince, Sir Yuki." Lady Bennu smiled at them, but stared at Yugi's cheek, "May I ask what happened?"

"I got slapped." Yugi was getting tired of the same question now but didn't say.

Aron and Lady Bennu raised an eyebrow._ Why would anybody raise a hand to 'Yuki'?_ But he doesn't seemed to be phased by it. They saw him take a seat and put his head down to probably fall asleep.

The Pharaoh and the rest of the preists came in later for the start of the meeting. Before the meeting Isis was able to tell them about Yugi's swollen cheek.

"Yuki," Yami said, "wake up."

Yugi woke up to find Marik and Bakura to his face,

"Whoa, you got hit hard!"

"This person sure got off lucky!" Marik was laughing, he knows Yugi would never do anything about this.

Yugi put his hand to his cheek and felt the swelling was getting a bit softer than before. The pharaoh sighed.

"Yes, yes enough of that now, We must move on."

"That's right." Mahado took a seat starting the meeting, "There are a few events that will take place soon."

Everybody else sat down and listened.

"First is that the Lord Khalfani and his daughter arrived earlier than planned," a series of groans were heard, "and will be treated kindly." Was specificly said to Marik and Bakura.

"Hey it's not our fault she breaks the rules!" Bakura snapped.

"Yeah! We're just giving a warning." Marik told him.

Mahado shook his head, "Then do it so she won't be a pain to everyone else."

Marik and Bakura grumbled. Yugi was a bit confused but went along.

"Now the second business of order is that my son Atemu will be coming home in a few weeks," the pharaoh continued, "along with his fiance and companions."

"Really?" both marik and Bakura became giggly. This stunned Yugi a bit and Yami saw this.

"They both have lovers back in Japan." Yami whispered. Yugi understanded and gave a nodd.

The pharaoh continued, "and just in time for the annual ball held at the palace."

"Now!" Bakura asked in shock, "It's too early, there should be still a month when it's held."

"Yes, but because of certain circumstances we are forced to hold earlier in the year. The weather on the original date of ball is not very promising."

Murmurs of agreement were heard. Lately, the skies of Egypt were being clouded by the high winds from the North and East and the people of Egypt knows that Sandstorms will start to brew in a few weeks. The seas are starting to storm up.

"And that's it for today. I hope we can prepare in time." Everybody were about to go their war until the throne was opened suddenly.

"Pharaoh Aknamkanon!" A scream was echoed thoughout the whole room nearly killing everyone's hearing.

At the entrance was the same brunette that slapped Yugi, but wearing a different dress from before. She was fuming and her blue eyes went darker than normal.

"Pharaoh Aknamkanon!" She saw him and stomped over.

"What is it Lady Anzu?" He grimaced at the girl, doesn't she know he can hear her clearly?

"I have a complaint about a slave and the guards." She stated.

"What did they do?" he had no choice but to listen. As she told the pharaoh what happened, Yugi stared at her with a blank look.

"What's the matter Yuki?" Isis asked.

He pointed at the girl, "Who is she?"

Isis sighed, "That would be Lady Anzu of the Khalfani family."

Yugi started to rub his cheek remembering the pain of the slap. He really hated trouble.

Isis saw this, "Yuki, is she the one who slapped you?"

"WHAT?" Yami overheard them.

His sudden outburst drew attention, specificly Lady Anzu. When she saw him, she also spotted the 'slave'.

"That's him!" she pointed out, "the slacking trespasser and an insult to the royal family." She thought everything went well for her.

"You mean to tell me you assulted one of my council members?" The pharaoh said sternly.

Anzu turned in shock and started shaking in fear. The pharaoh was looking down on her with a glare.

"Wha- What?"

"Lady Anzu, it is against the law to assult a person who has a higher standing than yourself. Do you know what your punishment would be?"

"I-I" She was scared for her life.

"Wait, my pharaoh." Aknamkanon turned to Yugi.

"What is it Yuki?"

Yugi took a deep breath, "It's true that she assulted me, but I'm willing to for give her."

"WHAT!" Some of the peole in the room, including Bakura, Marik, were shocked to hear, but the council members and the preists.

"May I ask why?"

"Before she came, she didn't know who I am and most people wouldn't since I'm still new to the whole council. I like to see that now she does, she will be careful from now on." He said calmly.

"She still could have ask who you were, Yuki." Yami said.

Yugi looked at him and turned back, "She can't help on who she is."

Bakura and Marik laughed at that. "Yup."

The Pharaoh sighed, "If all is forgiven, it can't be helped, but Anzu, next time it happens there will be no second chance.

Anzu gulped and nodded furiously in understandment.

* * *

I'm done with this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Music is life, if not we be dead for our hearts needs a beat.

* * *

Anzu was pacing back and forth in her room. She got scold by her father because of Yugi.

"That lowly commoner! How is he higher than me! In fact, he should be in the dungeons!" She screamed in frustration, "and the worst of it all, he called the prince without his title! Isn't that against the law?"

So far, she hasn't been able to get close to Yami yet. This never happened before. Everything always went smoothly the way she wanted it. Anzu thought long and hard about this and came to a conclusion: The brat must go.

* * *

Yugi was wandering the halls again. He was thinking again and he was thinking about the trouble that may come because of his secrets. Now, this isn't the first time he has thought abought this. No, in fact, it was the burden that kept him away from everyone in the palace. He hated to hide stuff like this, because in his opinion, it was stupid.

But he was afraid. What will everyone think?

He liked it here and loved the people at the palace more. Yugi doesn't want to leave because of it.

He stayed thinking about this until he walked into one of the palaces many pillars.

Yugi heard a laugh coming down the hall and saw the pharaoh, the one laughing and Queen Amara who had her hand to her mouth hiding a smile.

"I have heard stories of you wandering into stuff, but never actually thought to see it happened," Queen Amara giggled.

"But understandable, to be lost in thought is the same as separating ones self from the world." Pharaoh Aknamkanon finished.

Yugi bowed his head while rubbing it, "Good evening."

"Now Yuki," Yugi looked up, "What seems to be ailing you?" Queen Amara asked.

"Huh?"

The pharaoh chuckled, "My wife is very good at reading people Yuki, but if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

But Yugi wanted to talk about it and will if he wasn't so scared.

"I-I actually wanted to talk about it with someone for a while now." Yugi looked down, "Would you listen? If you have the time I mean."

"Of course we do." Queen Amara smiled and they all went down the hall towards the pharaoh's private office.

The office was a cluttered mess and the queen looked displeased about it.

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your office clean?" Queen Amara started to clear the desk from the papers and books that litered over it, "If you can't, atleast keep this desk clean! You do your work on this."

"I'm sorry Yuki," the pharaoh chuckled, "She likes things clean."

They all took a seat, on what wasn't alreadt occupied by various stuff.

"So, what is it that you wish to talk about Yuki?"

Yugi looked down, "Yugi" he mumbled.

"Pardon?"

Yugi took a deep breath, "Please. Please call me Yugi."

Amara smiled to herself, it seems Yami was right. Yugi really did come to them first instead of her confronting to him. Yugi would definately make an adoralbe son-in-law if he and Yami marries. She always wonder if Yugi would agree to where a dress, but nevermind that, he looks adorable now!

"Yugi? Why?" The pharaoh didn't know what to think.

"B-because it's my real name."

"Why?" Why would an honest boy like him lie about his name? Why would anybody lie about there name?

Queen Amara patted Yugi's shoulder in reassuance, she needed for him to calm down if she wants the whole story out.

"I never was called by my real name for a long time now because of something that happened a long time ago." Yugi said, "And the name 'Yuki' stuck with me for so long, it kinda did become my name."

"Would you like to talk about it? or is it painful to remember?" Queen Amara asked gently.

"A little bit of both, but I won't because prince Yami will be mad if I told you instead of him first." Yugi grimaced, Oh yes, Yami.

The pharaoh was a bit taken aback, "Yami knows? How?"

Yugi plushed a bit, "It was forced out of me."

Queen Amara giggled, " and I hope to see further development" She thought out loud and was being stared at, "Oops, was that out loud? Ignore that please."

"Yes, Yami has become bold with his actions."

There was a knock on the door and Yami appeared, "Mother, father have you seen -Oh there you are!" He looked at Yugi then to his parents, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Yugi finally told us his name~" Queen Amara was quite happy.

"Finally?" Yugi was getting scared of his queen. Is this why Yami was like this? His personality was inherited from his mother that's for sure.

"Ignore that deary, it was a slip of a tongue."

"That's great Yugi!" Yami hugged Yugi, "Let's celebrate in my room." He was smiling happily.

"What?"

"Mother, Father. We'll be in my room." Yami started out the door dragging Yugi pulling his hand.

"W-wait!" Yugi tried to struggle a bit but manage to say, "Thank you for listening."

"No problem Yugi!"

They left leaving the pharaoh and queen.

"Amara, how did you find out before this?"

"I forced it out of Yami."

* * *

Yes. My minions, go and brain wash everything! Every brain shall be squeaky clean!


	14. Chapter 14

Possilbe Molesting?

* * *

"Le-let me down!"

Yugi was being carried bridal style to Yami's room.

"As you wish." Yami complied.

Yami tossed Yugi in his bed before climbing up himself. He saw the intense blush on Yugi's face and felt excitement run down his spine.

"What are you- Ah!"

Yami traveled his hands on Yugi's sensitive spots on his sides and started to run his fingers.

"What was that love?"

"N-no, s-stop. Please." He was able to say before he bit back a moan.

"Now, now Yugi, " Yami started, "we're celebrating right now. Don't reject my intentions." He went for the neck and trailed his tongue near his ear, "Besides, we both can enjoy this night."

Yugi felt Yami's tongue in his ear and shivered. Yami always assulted him leaving him a blank mind and each assult led to a new addiction he can never ammit. Being groped and teased felt good to him, but it also felt wrong.

Yami's hand traveled further down Yugi's body until it reached Yugi's member.

Yugi jerked his head up.

"Not there!"

He was pushed back down by strong hands with Yami's head not so far behind. Then he felt skin touching his member.

"Feel good?" Yami teased.

With every stroke Yami made a moan rewarded him to his pleasure. Yami felt Yugi's member getting harder and harder with each moment until he got exicted himself, but unfortunately for him, he knows he can't do anything big. Yet.

"S-stop. P-p-please. No more." All his energy is going away and feeling he was about to cum until Yami's hand stopped.

"As you wish," Yami whispered.

It hurt. The feeling of close realise and the feeling of holding it in pained him and Yami sucking on his earlobe didn't help at all. Small tears from the pain were running down his face while moaning from the agonizing pleasure.

Yami whispered in his ear, "What's the matter, Love?"

"No more," Yugi moaned out, "I'm gonna go crazy."

"I know love."

Yami moved in for a kiss sapping away what's left of Yugi's strength. It pained Yugi to know that Yami can do this to him so easily, and that he would fall for it so willingly without his mind's consent.

In the end, like all the other nights, he blacked out from the breath taking kiss.

* * *

A few days past by and Anzu did her research on 'Yuki' by asking the slaves around the palace and discovered that he was just a commoner who was just got lucky to get the job and who happened to be there on the attempt assasination on the pharaoh. So in her mind she was right: A commoner is no better than a slave.

Throughout her findings, she found out that she can't physically harm him in ways she want to since everyone in the palace seems to amire 'Yuki'.

The rat that squeezed his way in here chewing down her dreams, and the rat that will be gone once she's done dealing with it.

Anzu also found out that her crowned prince is coming back from the wretched dump of a country for that other rat that also came in. If the rats can't be touched then she will have to deal with them the way all the little rats are dealed with.

Poison.

And the first to go is 'Yuki' and she happens to know where conjure up her own little remedy. She started towards the hall where the High Wizard works.

When she arrived, the place was empty knowing the High Wizard went to another meeting with the Pharaoh with his little apprentice gone for her home town for a little vacation.

She started to rumage throungh the various potions and saw the label on a large bookshelf that said "Do Not Touch" and grabbed a vial that was swirling black and purple liquid inside of it and also had a label but saying "Do Not Consume."

An evil grin perked up on her face. She didn't care how long it took, as long it was doing what she wanted, it was fine.

She left for her rooms to conspire on how to get this vial into 'Yuki'.

* * *

Heba stared out the window looking at the endless sea of sand. It amazed him that a place like this can be so beautiful, yet so barren at the same time. It's nice to get out of home for a while.

As he watched out the window, he felt strong arms wrap around his waist.

"I'm jealous that Eygpt herself has caught my lovers eye than myself."

"It can't be helped, her beauty shines under the scorching sun." Heba giggled.

Atemu began kissing Heba's neck trailing it up to his lips as a tongue slipped in. He was glad that he was in a separate carriage from Ryou and Malik or he'd be embarrased to no end. They broke the kiss because of the intense heat coming from the window, they didn't want to pass out from heat stroke.

"You're so nice Heba."

He was confused, "Huh?"

A hug put their bodies close together, "To save that man's child I mean. To give him the money to cure his son's sickness, you were his saving grace today." Atemu said.

"Thank you." He blushed and felt guilty at the same time. He looked back out to the window for a moment's thought.

_If I were forgiving back then like now..._Heba looked towards the sky_...would have things be different then? _

Heba looked at Atemu who fell asleep and his face fell even more than before. He looked down to his hands which were grasping tightly together and closed his eyes.

_Are you okay?_

* * *

Sorry for the absense. My school district thought It'd be a wonderful idea to put the last testing days on the LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL. I had to study because I wasn't sure about my intellect to remember enough information to pass it.

**Amaris the Dark Mage**- Yami is a Sadist. He wants a masochist. Just to let you know :)


	15. Chapter 15

I love cookies.

I also see that my stalker count is slowly going up...

* * *

Anzu had succeeded.

She watched 'Yuki' behind a corner as he took a bite out of the apple that was coated with the vial's poison and smiled with satisfation. When she heard that 'Yuki' ate apples as a snack, she used the oppurtunity to sneak in the kitchen and poison one of the apples meant for him.

Yugi was sitting down in one of the many outside gardens in the palace.

Her smile fell when nothing happened after 'Yuki' finished his apple, but brightened herself when she thought it was one of those slow acting poisons and left to find Yami.

Unknown to Anzu, Yami was watching Yugi from a distance from the other side of the hall. He didn't see her, but did see a chance. It was now the time to confront him about his eye and confront it his way.

Like always, he snuck up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around him. He loved hugging Yugi because he fits in his arms so perfectly.

Yami heard Yugi yelp in surprise and bit his ear.

"Yugi, I think it's time we have a talk." Yami whispered.

"A-about what?" Yugi couldn't help but shudder from his low voice.

Yami pulled him down to where Yugi's head lied on Yami's lap. A blush appeared on Yugi's face as he tried to escape from Yami's grasp.

"No no Yugi," Yami pushed Yugi down, "I won't do anything to you right now. I Just want to ask you something."

Yugi was wary of him, but calmed down eyeing him.

They stayed like this for a while until Yugi felt Yami touching his right eye and squirmed a bit, but Yami continued his smile.

"Yugi," He said lightly, "you always have your eye covered by these old bandages." He ran his fingers in Yugi's hair. "Won't you let me see your face in its full glory?"

This is what Yugi feared to come. He was afraid, but he knew he had to face it. He looked up to Yami who was putting up a soft yet serious face and gave up the thought of 'no' and closed his eyes.

"May I unravel and see it?" Yami whispered.

Silence came followed by a nodd with Yugi still having his eyes shut tight only to open them again when he was suddenly lifted up into a sitting position facing Yami himself.

Yami was able grab hold of Yugi's chin and stared into Yugi's one eye making him freeze in place as Yami began to unmask Yugi's eye.

His interest in Yugi's eye was his own curiousity for he wanted to know who did it, why it was covered, what happened, when it happened, and how it came to be. To top it all off, each time he touched it, the magic from his hands seemed to drain of its energy.

He saw Yugi's eye shut again as the last of the bandaging was coming off and his eyes widened from what he saw.

In large black symbols, in what Yami thought it was, looked like two Japanese characters going across Yugi's face that looked like they've been burned onto his face with the scars showing a bit coming from the lettering itself. He ran his fingers across the characters feeling his magic being sucked out and the tightness of Yugi's closed eyes.

"Yugi, please open your eyes."

Yugi was hesitant, but opened only one.

"Both of your eyes Yugi."

He shut his eyes closed again, but complied.

As both eyes opened, Yami really didn't know what to say. Yugi's unusual purple eye color he seen for the past few weeks was surprising, but his now revealed right eye was shocking.

It was white with an iridescent lining of the iris with no pupil with a milky touch.

"Yugi what happened?" Yami was baffled.

Yugi looked down, "It's a long story."

Yami hugged Yugi close, "I'm willing to listen."

They sat in the farthest corner in the garden to where no one can find or see them. Yugi was twirling the bandage around his finger, nervous. He didn't know where to start and the begining seems to be off the list too.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi looked at him, but couldn't meet his eyes. "I want to atleast give you an explaination, but I don't know where to start."

Yami scooted clser to Yugi until they were touching, "Then start with who did this to you."

Yugi felt Yami's fingers intertwine with his own and breathed in deeply before he started.

"My mother," he said, "my mother gave me this mark."

"What? Why?" Yami couldn't believe it. What mother would do this?

"It's not what you think Yami," Yugi went on, "she did this to save me if I died."

"Died?" Yami was confused.

Yugi looked up to the sky that was now turning bright red that was falling into the dusk.

"My mother wanted to save me from a fire that broke out in my home." He continued to gaze at the sky. "She put this spell on me thinking I would die that day by giving her life to me."

Yami was silent for the moment and started, "Your mother must've loved you dearly to give her life away. What happened to your father?"

"My father died the same day."

"I'm sorry Yugi."

Yami was a bit surprised to see Yugi leaning on his shoulders and felt his hands being tighten by the other.

"It's alright, I had other family, but in the end I ran away because I wasn't really welcomed there."

Yami didn't questioned any further about his family, "What does the spell do if you didn't die that day?"

"You recognized the characters as Japanese Kanji right?"

Yami nodded, "I do, but I haven't really studied the language that well."

"When you read it, it says 'Memory'." Yugi continued, "My mother chose this because when I come back to life, I wouldn't remember and won't grieve for their deaths, wanted to live life as fully as possibly without anything holding me back."

Yugi looked at Yami then to the ground, "But since I survived the fire, my mother's blessing became a curse as I continued to live." He lifted his hand and touched the markings, "These scars here are from the times I used my magic. Everytime I used magic, the characters start to bleed and my whole body will be in terrible pain because it's the magic in my body that will keep me alive once I die."

Yami understood, "Is that why my own is being sucked out everytime I touch it?"

The smaller nodded, "Yes, but that's not what I'm really afraid of right now. I'm afraid that, once I do perish this life, I'll forget everyone here in the palace."

Yami saw Yugi in the brink of tears and held him close to his own body, "It's okay Yugi."

Yugi didn't cried his eyes, he also didn't cry too little, but just let his tears flow endlessly holding tightly onto Yami.

He let his tears flow because he felt a burden lifted from his secrecy.

He let his years flow because he was able to find someone to tell.

He let his tears flow because he finally found someone he truly loves.

He let his tears flow because he knows that eventually, he will forget him one day.

* * *

Am I a good girl? Because I want that damn cookie.


	16. Chapter 16

Cookies! My loves. You guys are too delicious.

* * *

After Yugi fell asleep in Yami's arms, he was carried to his rooms.

The following morning didn't welcome him like the usual. His body ached all over, especially his back along with a killer headache that hitched in too. He was sore like he just ran for miles the other day and didn't enjoy the the unwelcomed pain.

He didn't want to get out of bed.

But then there's trouble. He didn't want that nor worry anybody, so he got up anyways getting ready for the day.

Then he realized, there's nothing on the schedule today. Dammit. But then again, there was the library.

He mind went back to yesterday and blushed a little.

Definately the library.

* * *

Anzu was a bit mad that she couldn't find Yami yeserday, furious that someone is pulling pranks on her, and fuming on what she over heard in the slaves gossip!

Prince Yami in love with that puny rat? Unthinkable! She's glad that she did went through her plans now, it'd be bad to see Yami falling in love for a filth of a slave.

She looked around the halls and spotted a familiar spiked up hair and called out.

"Prince Yami!"

Yami internally graoned, "Yes Lady Anzu?" He smiled.

Anzu thought the smile was a real smile for her, "I was going to take a walk in the gardens, and seeing you alone, would you like to come with me?"

He continued his act and replied, "I'm sorry Lady Anzu, I must find my father for an important meeting right now."

"Oh," dejected but kept on, "then may I walk with you?"

Yami gritted his teeth, "I'm sure you must have more important things to do," An idea popped up, "You must be preparing for the upcoming ball I assume."

"Oh my! I still need to pick out my dress," Anzu touched by his concern, "thank you for reminding me my prince. I must go now."

With that, she ran off leaving Yami sighing. He knows that keeping this acting will bite him in the ass hard, but he needs this mask since he is 'Prince'.

He wandered the halls just like before only with purpose now. He was looking for Yugi thinking if he wandered the halls long enough he will find him like the many times before, but he didn't.

The hall way came to an end in front of the library and remembered the good times when him and his brother were goofing off. He sometimes wished that he could go back in time and play without caring for other people, but thte thought vanished when he spotted Yugi. He made a mental note to check the library as the many places he found Yugi.

Yugi was reading a book with his head being supported by his hand.

As Yami moved in closer to Yugi, he became a little worried from the sight of him. Yugi's eyes, or eye, were cloudier than usual, he looked feverish, and Yugi looked like he was about to pass out any second.

"Yugi?" Yami called out.

He could hear the labored breathing from Yugi making his worry increase.

"Yugi?" Yami called out a little louder.

This time Yugi reponded, "Yami?" He looked directly into Yami's eyes, "You know? I always thought you had pretty eyes." Yugi blurted out.

Yami was a bit taken aback, Yugi was definately sick if were to say that out loud.

"Yugi, we need to get you to Isis's chambers." Yami said firmly.

"But you didn't give me a kiss," Yugi muttered, "do you hate me now?"

Yami didn't expect to hear that. He would gladly give one, but Yugi was sick and need to go see Isis.

"I'll give you one after you're feeling better Yugi."

"Then I want the kiss that puts me to sleep," Yugi said standing up only to stumble into Yami's arms, "It's hot." He muttered falling asleep.

When Yugi fell into his arms, Yami felt the heat coming off of Yugi. He definately had a fever and carried Yugi bridal style until he reached the Healing he reached the chambers, Yami immediately rushed in placing Yugi on a bed.

"My prince please refrain fro- Oh my, what happened?" Isis asked.

"Yugi's sick."

"I see that, but how?"

"I don't know, he was just fine yesterday." Yami said.

Isis went over Yugi for a closer look putting a hand on his head.

"Well, it seems like a normal fever, but I'll keep him over night just in case something happens."

"He'll be alright, right?" Yami asked.

Isis smiled softly, "Yes he will be my prince."

Yami looked over Yugi and brushed his hand over Yugi's bangs and finally sighed.

"Please take care of him Isis."

"Of course my prince."

Yami looked back at Yugi and left the chambers. Isis also looked at Yugi and smiled.

"You have changed Prince Yami's life little one," Isis said, "Please take care of him and for the rest of his life."

She went towards a shelf and began mixing and mashig a bunch of herbs and liquids after put a cold wet cloth on Yugi's forehead. She really thought that ever since Yugi came to the palace, everything went a little more smoothly than before. The child was more mature than the others his age and maybe the adults here in the palace itself. She's also touched by his caring and concern for others and that he personally decided to tell Isis, and the rest of the people here, his name instead of hearing it from the gossiping slaves.

A person like him was a god sent child to prove that the world still had hope.

* * *

Remember, Sundays and Mondays are my days off INCLUDING the holidays. If I write, I write. But in the very end, I write when I feel like it.


	17. Chapter 17

Delirious? Yup!

* * *

Yugi woke up feeling very light headed feeling like he was in a dream.

But something was missing. He looked around finding out he was in the healing chambers...with no Yami.

It was in the middle of the night with the moon high over the palace shining its full glory and Yugi walked out scanning the halls if anyone was there.

Nothing. Good.

He scampered out giggling like an idiot after grabbing an apple from a basket near Isis's work bench. He took a bite from the apple and heard voices as he chewed. He panicked and found himself climbing a nearby pillar climbing to the very top, with the apple in his mouth.

"So, did you saw Lady Anzu recently?"

"Hell no! and hope not to. She's crazy!"

"Hahaha, atleast you guys aren't stationed where she is. She screams about the littlest things!"

It was a couple of guards gossiping like little girls. They were holding a torch to light their way patroling the halls like the good little guards they were. Yugi giggled to himself, waited and slid down the pillar as the guards moved away from where he was.

He took another bite of his apple staring at the glowing light faraway from where he was. Then something took over. He looked down to the apple back at the light, then down again and before he knew it the apple was flying across the hall way, heading towards the guards.

_SMASH!_

_THUD!_

"OWW! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"WHO'S THERE?"

The guards' loud voice startled Yugi and ran away towards a random hall.

He slowly came to a stop getting distracted because on the pretty pictures on the walls that were decorated throughout the whole palace and traced his finger on the reliefs on the walls until his ears pricked. He faintly heard 'My prince' behind a door that said 'Do not enter' and decided to open it.

Everything was pink.

A pink wonderland.

Pink walls, dresser, table, and bed. The room was luminated by the open air balcony straight ahead but something caught his eye. He went over to the table and grabbed a black tube, opened it and found out it was lipstick.

And again, he heard 'My prince' with a moan coming after towards the bed. He scowled at the moan and wanted to find out what it was.

It was Anzu. Sleeping soundly in her bed.

He lifted the lipstick and whispered, "Revenge." and gave a feral smile. "This is what you get for touching me, bitch!"

He left the room humming.

He started to wander down the halls until something started to smell nice. He sniffed the air and his stomach growled making a face. Yugi followed his nose and saw the kitchen hall glowing and poked his head to see what's happening.

Nothing. Just some soup boiling in a big pot over a fire.

He looked around and his eyes widened on what he found.

Apples! and a basket of them.

He ran towards them and started eating. He loved apples, not too sweet and not too bitter. Yum!

He ate his fill, but there were still alot left. He didn't want to waste them. He heard the pot over boiling as the liquid jumped out of the container and into the fire. To stop that, he needed something cold, and the apples were cold!

He dumped the remaining apples into the pot and smiled at himself when the soup started to settle down. He nodded to himself for a job well done and left the kitchen.

After eating, he became very sleepy. His eyes dropped down threatening to pass out until he walked into a very familiar hall.

This was Yami's chambers! He ran over to Yami's room and opened the door very quietly and looked around. No one was there, but Yami who was sleeping in his far too big bed.

Yugi yawned lightly and climbed in next to Yami's side and fell asleep.

* * *

Yes, Yugi's finest moments and sorry I had to rush this a bit because of my little sister.


	18. Chapter 18

Poison? HA. I'm not that evil.

* * *

Yami felt warm and really like this pillow. It fit perfectly in his arms.

But something was wrong. It was moving in a rhythm like a person breathing.

Yami opened his eyes and found Yugi curled up next to him as he was embracing him. He smirked for a second then realized something. He was supposed to be in the Healing chambers.

He got up from bed waking Yugi in the process.

Yugi looked up to Yami and smiled widely and started to giggle. This scared Yami a bit. This was not the composed mature Yugi he knew and backed away a bit.

Yugi yawned and rubbed his eye and continued to stare at Yami.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Do I get my kiss?"

He put his hand against Yugi's head and found out he wasn't running a fever. Yami was a bit skeptical on whether he should like this or carry him away to Isis. So he went for the latter.

The sun was just rising from the horizon and only the slaves were visible as he carried Yugi to Isis's chambers.

Yugi started to giggle again, "Where are you taking me?"

"To Isis." He said as he just arrived to the chambers.

Isis looked worried when Yami came in and put on a relieved face when she saw them.

"Where was Yugi? He was gone when I woke up to check him." Isis asked.

"I was with Yami!" Yugi cheered and snuggled into Yami's chest.

Isis was a bit shocked towards Yugi's change in personality. This was Yugi. Right?

Isis blinked at his action, "Was he like this when you woke up?"

"Yes. I got scared and carried him here because he wasn't running a fever."

Isis checked and Yami was right. He was perfectly fine. No fever. He didn't warm. Nothing. What was wrong with him?

"Stay here, I'm going to get Mahado."

She left through the door and a moment of silence was in place. But Yugi didn't want that, he hated an awkard silence when it's not needed.

"Yami. Do you want to hear a song?" Yugi asked smiling, "Mama used to sing to me when I was little."

Yami just smiled and agreed, "Sure, but you can sing to me after Mahado checks on you. Then we can go to my private gardens."

"Yay!" Yugi squealed in excitment as Mahado came in surprised in Yugi's actions.

He went up to Yugi and examined him.

"Hi!" Yugi greeted.

"Good morning Yugi, how are you feeling?" Mahado asked.

"I feel very light! Like I'm on a cloud." Yugi replied then he started humming.

Mahado rubbed his chin, "I think I have an idea." he mutttered, "Was he like this yesterday too?"

"Kinda of, he was actually sick." Yami said. "I thought him being sick made him this way."

Mahado sighed, "I think I know what's wrong with him. Isis, you know that medicine you give to the pharaoh when he's stressed?"

Isis nodded, "Yes, I remember giving some to you too."

"Well, after you gave me the medicine, there were still some left so I wanted to see if I can amplify its effects because it worked really well."

"So?" Yami questioned, "What happened."

"I added a little bit of magic and my own mixture to the medicine and it worked."

"I don't get it," Yami grimaced.

Mahado continued, "The potion became very effective, but it forces all the muscles including the brain to relax. Depending how much you take will depend how much pain you'll go through in the beginnning because it's forcing everything to relax, and since it relaxes the brain too," he waved to Yugi, "that happens."

Everyone stared at Yugi who was swatting at a fly very angrily with a rolled up parchment paper.

"Die evil little pests!" Yugi shouted.

Isis shook her head, "So who did you tested on? I'm sure you didn't do it on yourself."

Mahado smiled, "Actually Marik volunteered to do it," then his smile fell, "I'm not giving him anymore of it. Same results only he was a bit more destructive..."

"So, how did Yugi get a hold of it then?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, but I did know I was missing a vial when I was doing my monthly count on my potions. I didn't expect it to be my relaxer."

Suddenly, Yami was being dragged away by Yugi.

"Thanks! Bye-Bye!" He shouted.

"Yugi, where are we going?" Yami tried to stop.

Yugi stopped and pouted, "You didn't keep your promise for the kiss so you have to keep this one!"

Yami remembered about the promise to hear him sing and smiled, "Okay, okay. I didn't forget and didn't break anyrhing Yugi. Just be patient." He said. "Now follow me."

They went back where Yami's chambers were, but went past his door. Instead they went to a door that said, 'Royal family only.' and went through it and found a beautiful indoor garden.

Yugi was awstrucked by the amazing structure of the place. The garden was surrounded by all four wall but large as the ones outside and had a glass ceiling for the plants to get light.

The flowers themselves were, elegant, pretty and beautiful of all kind. Yugi even recognized a white lotus floating in the pond.

"Wow." Yugi said.

Yami took a seat on a bench, "I'm ready when you are."

Yugi giggled and opened his mouth and started singing.

_Sittin' here I'm dwellin' on the things that I keep_  
_Holding on to yesterday_  
_Ties are broken ties are made I try so hard to find my way_  
_Around this crazy place_  
_Nobody seems to understand me_  
_Till you came along and told me this_

Yami listened and started thinking.

_All will be forgotten_  
_Every tear you've cried_  
_As soon as you awaken_  
_To what's right in front of your eyes_  
_Standing by your side_

Yugi was all alone after his parents died.

_Sittin' here I'm thinkin' bout the weather and_  
_The countryside around me_  
_Simple little things like these are good to keep_  
_My silly mind from wondering_  
_I feel the summer breeze wash over me_  
_Oh I know the laughter know the love and_  
_Maybe I've just got enough to give_

But he still learned from their deaths and matured into a kind person,

_All will be forgotten_  
_Every tear you've cried_  
_As soon as you awaken_  
_To what's right in front of your eyes_  
_Standing by your side_

and stronger than anyone else, both physically and emotionally.

_The road is long before me now_  
_The memories beg me to stay_  
_But lonely is born from pride i've found_  
_So I'll reach out_

He really held onto that strand of hope didn't he?

_All will be forgotten_  
_Every tear you've cried_  
_As soon as you awaken_  
_To what's right in front of your eyes_  
_Standing by your side_

_Sittin' here I'm dwellin' on the things that I keep_  
_Holding on to yesterday_

He got up and went over to Yugi as he finished his song. He took his chin and gave him a deep kiss.

"I never break my promises."

* * *

Song: "All Will Be Forgotten" By Holly Brook  
Source: .  
I do not own it. All righte reserved for the actual artist.

Thank you. If you don't want to read the song, go on and type the song in the search bar.


	19. Chapter 19

Some of you may know I'm working on two stories at once and like to make the announcement that I will be posting alot slower now.  
I refuse to rush things.

* * *

Yami was enjoying the kiss and the fact that Yugi was kissing back. The sensation of throwing away reality along with Lord Ra's gift of relief for the time and situation.

The song Yugi sung made him even more so an angel. An angel of grace. And to have him wrapped in his arms felt like a blessing in his presense.

He loved it.

_AHHHHHHHHHHH!_

An ear-peircing scream sound through the palace hallways.

So much for peace.

He released the kiss and saw a dazed look in Yugi's eyes. If Yugi was this open, maybe he could get more.

"Yugi, I want you to stay here, okay?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded his head slowly, "Okay." and sat on the bench.

Yami exited the gardens and headed towards Anzu's chambers where the scream was heard.

"WHO DID THIS!" Anzu demanded. "I WANT THE SCUM WHO DID THIS PUT TO DEATH!"

As Yami arrived the scene he saw Marik and Bakura holding back a laugh making them turn blue. Their hands were covering their mouths desprerately to hold it in.

"What happened?" Yami didn't know what's so funny until Marik pointed.

There was Anzu, in her night gown, screaming, yelling, fuming out her anger at the guards who were also holding back a laugh.

When he looked closer at her, he saw red marks all over. Her face was drawn on with child-like drawings what it's supposed to be like actual make-up on her. Her eyes were red with the stuff, spirals were drawn on her cheeks, and her lips had drawn on lips that looked like they were puckered.

Then her arms.

Her arms had words, in Yami's opinion, that described her perfectly.

_'Imma _  
_ Bitch,_  
_Whore,_  
_ Slut.'_

Both arms said this along with more indescrible drawings.

Her clothes weren't that much different besides the fact she had look like she came out of a dye pot. She looked like an anger clown so to speak.

Yami looked away and was about to leave until someone called.

"Prince Yami!"

_Dammit!_

"Prince Yami! Please do something about this!" Anzu ran over to Yami and held onto his arm.

Yami turned away from her again. He couldn't keep his composure and keep his mask on.

"Lady Anzu, I think it's best to talk about this to my father," he said still not making eye contact, "I honestly don't know what to do."

Anzu nodded, "You're right, the pharaoh will deal with this alot faster. Thank you my prince."

She ran off...without cleaning up.

The two laughing preists were to near-death from laughing so hard.

Yami turned to them, "What the helll did you do?"

"We didn't do anything," Bakura managed out.

Marik wiped a tear away, "But whoever did is my hero. Brave and fearless."

"Oh my Ra, I'm going to do this next time if I have the time."

Yami sighed, this is going to be a problem.

* * *

Anzu couldn't believe this, who would do this to her?

She couldn't remember what she had done to deserve this and whoever did will pay dearly.

As she walked down the halls she noticed that everyone was staring. Slaves were giggling or laughing along with a few noblemen who were also taking up residence.

"What?" She said furiously.

A small laugh came behind her, "I thought a lady would show dignity for herself, you even said so yourself Lady Anzu."

Anzu turned around and saw it was another noblemen who was competing against her for Prince Yami's affections. Her blonde hair fell down past her shoulders and her violet eyes were no better that Anzu's blue eyes in the name of power, lust and dominance.

"What do you want Lady Mai?" She spat out.

Mai raised her hands in defense, "I'm mearly helping you to save your face, after all, you look like a washed up entertainer from the streets right now." She smirked.

She looked down and horror came upon her. She was still like this, and worst of all, Prince Yami saww her like this. She remember when she came to Yami for help, he didn't look at her the entire time.

"I wonder what the prince would've thought when he looked at you."

For the second time for the day, in the morning, another scream that reached the heavens was heard throughout the palace.

"I will _**kill**_, for whoever did this." Anzu stomped off back to her rooms and hissed at whoever stared at her.

* * *

"Oh my," Queen Amara said, "It seems lively this morning."

The pharaoh graoned, "I know now I will be getting a complaint soon."

Amara chuckled, "But look on the bright side, my dear. Our son will be here in three days." She tried to cheer.

Aknamkanon smiled, "I guess you're right. We will not let anything get in our way to celebrate our son's coming with his fiance."

* * *

I went karaoking last night! AND I HAD FUUUUUN! I ate cookies and drank apple juice!


	20. Chapter 20

**Please Read : **If you have been reading my new story "Not This Time". I'm making an announcement that I'm officially making Reimei as my permanant character (OCs) and You will see Reimei throughout my future stories.

There will be character descriptions in my profile that I created and will add on to the list if I have to.

And also, I've started school for my Driver's License so I might not be on that much to post my chapters.

* * *

Yami went back to the garden and saw Yugi sleeping on the bench where he had left him. He smiled at Yugi's smiling face but still tried to wake him up.

"Yugi" Yami shook him, "Yugi wake up."

Yugi stirred and opened up his eyes. He yawned and rubbed his eye and looked at Yami.

"Good morning, Yami." He said stretching his arms.

Yami was a bit wary now that Yugi was awake. He was wondering what's going to happen next with him.

"How are you feeling Yugi?" Yami asked.

There was a pause for a moment for Yugi to think and answered, "Really good actually."

'Okay, looks like the normal Yugi is back.' Yami thought.

"I had a nice dream too."

Yami looked over to Yugi and actually could tell that Yugi was content. His muscles were relaxed and didn't look like he wason alert like he usually is.

Yami smirked, "What was it about?"

Yugi looked away, "Nothing for you too know."

Yugi kept his usual straight face when he turned away,_ Yup he's normal again._

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to." Yugi said flatly.

"Well then," Yami started, "it seems I must force it out of you."

Before Yugi could react, Yami was already behind snaking his arms into Yugi's shirt. Yugi bit his lip as Yami's cold touches roamed around Yugi abdomen and chest. Yugi gasped when he felt a stray hand going down his pants.

"N-no!"

Yami ignored Yugi's cries and continued. He stroked Yugi's member and felt it getting harder and harder pulling back Yugi to where he was leaning against Yami's chest to see Yugi's face.

Yugi had his eye shut tightly biting hard on his lip trying not to moan. Yami didn't want that, he wanted to see Yugi's eyes in a full daze and hear him cry out.

He let his free hand travel up to Yugi's nipple and pinched down hard. Yugi's eyes jutted opened and cried in pain and then in pleasure.

"No more." Couldn't take it anymore, his head was going blank now.

Yami began to fondle with the other nipple.

"Yugi," Yami whispered in his ear, "you should already know I would take extreme measures to get what I want. Especially from you."

* * *

After their little session, Yugi told everything about his little dream, which was the things he did the night before and this morning including the 'sleepy kiss' he asked for., with a blush plastered on to his face.

"Does that mean you like me back?" Yami said with a smile. He was happy to hear Yugi did all that even if he was not himself.

Yugi looked away but nodded with a blush. He didn't know why though, he has been violated and molested ever since they met but in the end throughly enjoyed it without knowing.

He was occupied by his thought not noticing Yami getting closer.

Yami cupped Yugi's face turning it his way grabbing the shorter's attention, "I wouldn't mind starting an actual relationship with you, love." he said. "And when I'm done with you, you won't be able to live without me."

He dived in for a kiss and heard Yugi squek in surprise. He bit his lip asking for entrence and Yugi hesitant but did let him in.

Yugi was being pushed against the wall unknowingly getting deeper in Yami's grasp as his small body is being surrounded by Yami's own. Unlike the first few kisses from when they met, Yugi wasn't being deprived from air now after so many times they kissed.

Yami broke the kiss and was satisfied with Yugi's dazed look. He slipped his hand under Yugi's bandages and let them fall to the ground reveling Yugi's other eye. In that process, he could feel his magic drain from his hand.

"No matter how many time I see it, it still mystifys me with its beauty."

Yugi blushed at the compliment. Everybody would always talk down on his eye, Yami was the first to say anything like that.

Yami carrassed Yugi in his arms as he entangle Yugi further into his web trapping him into his own life.

* * *

"Ryou! How come you keep winning?"

Malik and Ryou were playing a card game in a different caravan from Heba and Atemu.

"Well, you kinda give them away. Your face says it all." Ryou said smiling.

Malik crossed his arms and pouted, "That doesn't explain anything." Malik mumbled.

Ryou chuckled and looked out the window. It was getting darker and darker as the sun started to set.

_This was his favorite time of day..._

Every once in a while, Ryou would wonder what would happen next and when will it happen. The world revolves around non-stop for nobody, not even for god.

"Ryou?"

Ryou snapped out of his thoughts, "Yeah?"

Malik looked at Ryou with concern, "I've been calling you for a while, is something wrong?"

Ryou sighed loudly, "Nothing really, just thinking."

"It's Yugi isn't it?"

When Malik mentioned Yugi's name, Ryou's eyes started tearing up and broke down. Malik went over and hugged him for comfort.

"I'm sorry Ryou, I'm so sorry." Malik whispered his apologies. He remembers and regret what he has done and was willing to do anything to make up for his mistakes. "Please forgive me."

* * *

Again I might be posting as fast as I can now because of school, but I'll still try my best.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry, I have been unoffically banned because my sister thought it was unfair that she was banned and not me.

**READ ME! I AM A MUST FOR FUTURE EVENTS! **It recently has come to my attention that is deleting stories that are made, NOT BY THEM, but the people who spent their time to write and create these stories to entertain the readers of this site. The following things that meet the requirements of a deletion of a story is Lemons (Sexual content), Lyrics (Which everybody's story I ever read has given credit to the right person and artist), author's notes, and just plain tattle-telling of idiotic people who don't like the people or story (Which the actual site doesn't even check if deemed true as I found out).  
I for one did not know that had their own set of ratings apart from the one almost everybody is familiar with and since my stories also contains these materials of MA (Mature Adult), I will be posting these stories on another site if I find one if it ever comes to this.

My username will be the same as CrowsMelody if you ever want to continue to ever my stories. If you have a site to recommend please tell me because I don't have a clue and please don't recommend live journal. Went there and it was a disaster.

* * *

Everybody was rushing around because the Crown Prince was coming back with his fiance and company. Yugi for one was in a council meeting, that just ended, for Egypt's future affairs because of the new alliance is crucial to help further strengthen Egypt's power.

"Yugi!" Lady Bennu called out to him.

Lady Bennu and the others wanted to call Yugi by a title but because Yugi said it was awkard for him, they dropped it seeing an uncomfortable Yugi also made it awkard for them too.

"Yes Lady Bennu?"

Lady Bennu smiled, "You don't seem to be affected by the Crowned Prince's and his fiance's arrival."

Yugi blinked, "That's today?" Yugi scratched his head abit surprised on this new information.

Laughter was heard down the hall and both Lady Bennu and Yugi looked over to see who it was. It was Prince Yami, Seth, and Mahado along with Bakura the one who was laughing.

"Hello everybody," Lady Bennu bowed her head, "How are you?"

Mahado shook his head, "A bit shocked actually. Yugi can apparently memorize large amounts of laws and past records of Egypt and other countries, but not important events like today."

Bakura wiped away a tear, "It's Yugi, what do you expect from the guy who runs into -Hey where is he?"

They looked around and found Prince Yami also missing too.

"Odd where's prince Yami?"

* * *

"Y-yami," Yugi was being dragged down a corridor, "where're we going?"

Suddenly, Yami took a sharp turn into one of the empty rooms in the palace. Yugi was thrown onto a bed while Yami locked the door behind him grinning evily at Yugi.

"Ya-"

Yugi was cut off by a kiss. He closed his eye tightly with his face gone red after they pulled apart, and then pulled into a sudden embrace.

"It has been too long since the last time." Yami purred while stroking a lock of hair.

"It- it's only been a few days." Yugi gripped Yami's tunic hiding his blush.

"Few days too long." Yami scoffed a bit. "And for my brother too! You should be spending time with me." He grumbled.

Yugi scowled a bit then soften. Yami can be so childish sometimes but the warm tingling sensation of being held felt good. Yami started to hum a little seeing Yugi comfortable in his arms.

* * *

Heba stepped out of the caravan and into the scorching sun that warmed over the Egyptian palace.

"It's good to be back." Atemu stretched out his arms taking a deep breath. "Now that I am, the first thing I'll do is search out my brother's lover and have a bit of a talk."

Heba giggled. "You worry too much. I'm sure Yami found a nice person to be with, your father must have approved of theis person the way he wrote the letter." He smiled to Atemu.

"I know." He said. "I want to meet this miracluos person to see how in the world they were able to catch his eye."

"Well whoever he or she is, we'll be able to tease Yami for it for the next few days." Malik came out behind them along with Ryou.

Ryou frowned, "Malik, don't be a bother to Yami's lover. He is part of the council and must be busy too."

Malik and Ryou started to bicker until they all were greeted by the Pharoah and the rest of the group.

"My son!" The Pharoah started, "Welcome back and it's nice to see everyone else back too. I hope your trip was uneventful."

"Thank you for your concern father, Lord Ra showed mercy too us." They gave their usual reports.

"Malik!"

"Ryou!~"

"Don't leave me again!" Marik and Bakura said at the same time.

Bakura cuddled into Ryou's chest and Marik kiss Malik passionately on the lips.

"Father, where's Yami?"

The Pharoah looked around, "Yes, where is he?"

"He must be with his lover. He disappeared with his while we were talking." Lady Bennu chuckled.

* * *

Yugi was panting heavily.

He was with Yami in a hall, the part of the palace where nobody goes anymore, except maybe a few priests.

"Y-yami! Stop." Yugi cried out. " We need to get going before we get in trouble by your father."

Yami bit down on one of Yugi's nipples making him cry out harder.

"It's not a requirement to go since it's not an important guest coming in." Yami said while pressing Yugi's hot spots. "It's just my brother anyways, we won't get in trouble. Don't worry."

* * *

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous." Atemu said in frustration. "Where the hell is Yami?!"

"We told you already, If Yami didn't want to be found, he won't be found." Bakura said holding Ryou's hand.

"That guy knows this palace better than anyone, it's like he has the map written down on his hand." Marik threw his hands up walking by Malik.

Heba was tired but excited at the same time, "Maybe Yami is having quality time with his lover?"

"_More like molesting_." Marik and Bakura thought.

They continued down the hall with both bickering and idle chatting until they heard someone.

"It's almost nightfall! We have too get going now or we'll be in trouble!"

Heba stopped at the voice as his heart raced.

"It's not my fualt, you're too cute to resist."

Atemu sighed in relief. "Finally."

At the turn of the corner, both Yugi and Yami came into sight making the three Japanese stop in their tracks.

"Brother where were you." Atemu said a bit irrated.

Yami looked up to his brother, "No where."

Yugi also looked up only to hold his breath at the three new yet old faces. Every nerve in his body went painfully numb making his head hurt.

The dreadful silence finally spread the tension to where the other four was able to feel it putting everyone in an awful uncomfortable pressure until Heba finally spoke out in a small voice.

"Yugi?"

* * *

Again sorry for the inconvience that I was in. :-/


	22. Chapter 22

You guys love me. 3 Thank you for those who have suggested alternative sites for future incomings. I hope I won't have to change sites because Im quite comfortable here in Fanfiction.

* * *

"Yugi?" Heba stepped forward reaching for Yugi making him step back.

Yugi's heart beat steadily increased making the blood rushed to his head. He wasn't able to think clearly as memories that had been locked away clouded his thoughts.

"Is that really you?" Ryou croaked out.

Yugi shut his eye tightly while shaking his head before bursting into a full out run.

"Yugi!" Ryou cried out for the smaller.

"What in the world was that?" Marik questioned the situation.

Bakura shook his body, "I don't know but it seems they know Yugi."

Both Marik and Bakura ran after their lovers who were chasing after Yugi.

Heba was also about to run after them when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Prince Heba."

Heba was about to scream at the person to let him go when he met Yami's darkening red eyes. Yami was always a polite one, but he showed that they needed to talk through his tone.

"Yami, Heba, who was that?" Atemu asked. "And why the hell does he look like you." Pointing to Heba.

* * *

"Yugi!" Ryou shouted after the smaller. "Please stop! Please, Please stop."

Malik heard his brother's cries of desperation as many more thoughts rang around in his head.

Yugi was alive. The root of the many thoughts.

Ryou, Malik, Bakura and Marik all ran after the distressed Yugi until Yugi retreated and locked himself into one of the many guest rooms in the palace.

Ryou halted into a stop and started banging on the door.

"Yugi!" Ryou cried out. "Please let me in."

Malik caught up to Ryou.

"I want to talk to you!"

Bakura and Marik caught up.

"I want to apologize." Ryou eye's started to tear up as he fell to the ground leaning his head towards the door.

Bakura went over to comfort his lover by hugging him as Marik did with his own.

"I'm sorry," Ryou cried into Bakura's chest, "I'm sorry."

* * *

"Yugi's your cousin!." Yami shouted with disbelief. He never knew this. Did anybody knew this?

Heba flinched at the volume of Yami's voice.

Atemu began, "Why didn't you tell me this before Heba? Why didn't anybody know this before?"

Heba fidgeted in his spot of guilt and Yami's intense peircing gaze didn't help him one bit.

"Well?" Yami voice dropped down on Heba harshly, which earned a glare from his brother who said nothing for now.

Heba shut his eyes tightly, "Because-" the words were stuck in his throat until it all spilled out, "Because it was my fault!."

Atemu saw his lover break down and tried to comfort him.

"It was my fault! All my fault!" Heba sobbed. "It was my fault that Yugi left, my fault that he became alone, and all my fault he got hurt so bad."

Atemu started to rub Heba's back as he continues to cry.

"And when I finally realized my faults, it was already too late. He was already gone!"

But Yami stared down behind them with a cold glare drilling into Heba's head. Yugi told everybody that his family didn't accept him after his parents died, and now he knew why.

For the few seconds that past for his thoughts, he took a deep breath and calmed his nerves.

"I'm going to look for Yugi, alright." Yami said in a quiet voice.

He didn't get an anwser but no one stopped him from going.

* * *

For the next few minutes, he spent looking around for Yugi or the other four that ran off. It wasn't hard to do since the crying from Ryou was noticable which were bouncing off the hallways.

When he arrived he found the four that ran off along with Isis, who was trying to coax Yugi out, and Lady Bennu, who also arrived on the scene.

"What happened here?!" Lady Bennu asked. She didn't expect Lord Ryou crying his eyes out on his first day here in the castle.

"I don't know," Bakura said, "but Yugi ran away the moment he, Prince Heba, Ryou, and Malik met."

"And it seems like they all know eachother." Marik said hugging his own distraught lover.

Isis seemed to notice Yami and turned to him from the door.

"Prince Yami, please help get little Yugi out from the room." Isis said. "He won't answer the door or anything."

Yami mearly nodded and went up to the door. He grabbed the handle, which was indeed locked, and started to conjure up some majic in his hands.

"Prince Ya-"

A bright yet black light cut off Isis. When the light faded, there were scorch marks circling around a hole where the door nob use to be. Isis and the rest of the group looked at him funny.

"What?" Yami questioned. "You said to get him out."

"In a less destructive way my Prince." Lady Bennu said.

"Oh well," the comment flew over Yami and took a peek through the door and turned to them, "I want to talk to Yugi alone so don't come in. I'll be a while."

With that said, Marik and Bakura ushered their lovers out and to their chambers for a more comfortable place to calm down. Lady Bennu nodded and went away hoping for the best leaving only Isis.

"Please tell me what's wrong afterwards my Prince." Isis said. "I don't want to see Yugi in the healing chambers anytime soon."

"I know, and I'll inform you but only Yugi wants me to."

Isis nodded and went back to her duties.

* * *

Yugi was too occupied with his thoughts to hear a single thing outside the room.

Yugi was under the bed crying. Not a full out sob or a single strand of tear, but a silent cry.

He was too tired and too unprepared for what just happened and wasn't expecting to see them anytime soon. He wanted to wait a few more years.

Yes. He amits to himself as a selfish coward who doesn't like to face his problem directly if possible. As much as possible.

He left home because he knew he was a nusiance and a burden since he was always weak, and coming out to the world was a way for him to get stronger. But when he left, he became more scared to go home and all together, he decided not to go back anymore.

He went out on a journey to get stronger, only to get weaker.

He wants somebody like his mama to comfort him, to hold him that it's okay. Like how Yami lulls him to sleep with his own.

The warmth of something- anything, to wrap around him. To be held gently by strong yet gentle hands, and to know that he was safe from to presence of the person.

Just like right now.

* * *

HOLY SHOES! OVER 350+ READ THIS AND ONLY 1/6 OF YA'LL REVIEWED?!  
Don't I feel the love...


	23. Chapter 23

I'll be planning to finish this story first because I hate multitasking.  
Sorry, school started and just finished the PSAT. Next is the 9-weeks exam.

And about it being short...ehhh, I think so too, but this is my first story. I think a thousand words is a good limit for me.

* * *

Yami carassed Yugi's cheek as Yugi whimpers and digs deeper into Yami's chest.

They were both on the bed now after Yami dug Yugi out under from the bed. He had a bit of a hard time since he was too big to fit under the bed and Yugi crawled to the farthest end, but he managed.

It has been a few hours since he laid here with Yugi and the occasional murmurs and whimpers would cross his ear every once and awhile. He didn't want to hear his lover in distress.

He got on all fours over Yugi only to see Yugi's face scrunched up making Yami scowl himself. He really didn't want to see Yugi like this, so he did what he did best.

He cupped Yugi's cheek with one hand and felt satisfied that Yugi leaned into it. He then dropped down to Yugi's neck and planted short repeated kisses until he reached Yugi ear holding the smaller into a warm embrace.

After getting comfortable, he then started to play with his bangs abd whispered words to his ears.

Small phrases that guided a dreamer to peace and serenity.

* * *

Yugi dugged deeper into the warmth that coaxed him all over. He sighed in content as a soft touch brushed his neck tilting it upward, he felt pecks fluttering up and down again.

He felt the same soft touch going up on both sides of his body that send a shiver. Those soft touches started to trail up to his face warming his face nicely.

Until it started to squeeze down on his cheeks harshly.

"Wakey wakey my dear Yugi." He heard Yami's, slightly irritated, voice.

Yugi's eyes met with Yami's intense ones as he shot them open. Yami was straddled on Yugi's waist pinching down on Yugi's cheeks.

Yami pulled a still groggy Yugi up into his arms and sighed.

"Yugi, I believe we must talk." Yami settled the smaller in his lap comfortably. "Maybe not now but we will talk about what just happened."

As Yugi laid into Yami's embrace and closed his tired eyes and sighed. He knew it would eventually come to this, so now would be better.

"I, I'll tell you."

* * *

"About 9 years ago, the king and queen, my aunt and uncle, were killed and set up in flames." Heba started. "And the only person who survive was Yugi."

Everybody nodded. Everybody who were informed about the encounter were in the meeting room. The preists, royalty, but Yami or Yugi. They were currently listening to Heba.

"You already know that my parents were dead and I looked up to my auntie and uncle as a mom and dad, so when they died I blamed everything on Yugi." Heba covered his face with his hands. "And I was stupid for it."

"Heba..." Ryou tried.

"No!" Heba shouted. "It was my fault! You and Malik know it too." Heba tightened his fists. "We were just kids, what could've he done? What could've I done?"

Silence engulfed the room until Heba spoke again.

"The reason why I blamed Yugi was because I was so jealous of him." He said taking a deep breath. "He was everything that I wasn't. Smart, powerful, a good samaritan- perfect in every way the way I saw it. I amired so much I hated him. So when that happened, I was so furious why Yugi couldn't do anything that day. And it was also my fault that made him leave the palace, what I said was so horrible and he just took it too!"

His eyes started to water, "And it was already wat too late when I finally rationalized myself and faced the facts." He started to sobb.

"Atemu, I think you should take Heba to your chambers to let him calm down." The Pharaoh said.

Atemu simply nodded and carried Heba away.

The room was once again silent for the moment until the pharaoh spoke.

"I believe we should get to our duties," the pharaoh said, "meeting is now ended."

* * *

Sorry it's short, but it's something. I'll try to update a bit more often and I'll be lying through my teeth if I promise that.

Hope you enjoyed,  
Yours truly, CrowsMelody~


End file.
